Frustré, Sasuke!
by Saralyn15
Summary: Sasuke est appelé pour régler un problème dans la boîte de nuit qu'il dirige avec son frère. Sauf qu'une rencontre imprévue change la donne.
1. Problème en boîte

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici donc une fic qui m'est passée par la tête cette après-midi.

**Diclamer: **Tout le monde de Naruto et compagnie ne m'appartient pas.

**Frustré Sasuke!**

Les basses résonnaient dans sa poitrine et faisait vibrer le comptoir. La chaleur était étouffante et la musique pulsait douloureusement à ses oreilles. Les lumières balayaient la salle remplie de bruit et à l'atmosphère était plus que lourde. La silhouette de Sasuke se découpait dans la semi obscurité. Son visage au creux de sa main, il attendait vainement son frère qui l'avait sommé de rappliquer ici en quatrième vitesse. Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de bien s'habiller, il n'avait enfilé qu'une chemise blanche et un jeans noir. Quand son frère et très cher associé lui demandait de se ramener à la boîte un vendredi soir à 2 heures du matin, c'était qu'il y avait un problème et un gros, généralement.

Depuis combien de temps déjà avaient-ils ouvert cette boîte de nuit ensemble? Au moins deux ans. Sasuke se souviendrait toujours de la tête de son père quand ils lui avaient annoncés qu'ils se barraient pour ouvrir un night club.

Itachi avait eu une adolescence assez mouvementée où il s'était pas mal rebellé contre le joug paternel et ses attentes bien trop exigeantes pour ses enfants. Il avait monté mille et un stratagèmes pour enquiquiner leur géniteur. Sauf que cette période n'était pas passée. À 26 ans, Itachi ne voulait plus rien à voir à faire avec son père et avait proposé à Sasuke d'ouvrir cette boîte de nuit. Le brun avait accepté, bien sûr, trop heureux de pouvoir échapper au contrôle paternel. Mais la tête de leur père avait vraiment value le détour. Tout juste s'il n'avait pas une attaque. Il les avait insultés et était persuadé que leur entreprise était vouée à l'échec mais, deux ans après l'ouverture, le club ne désemplissait pas et, le week-end, la musique résonnait jusqu'aux premières lueurs du matin.

Sasuke soupira, laissant son regard parcourir la piste de danse. Il était difficile de savoir qui dansait avec qui tellement les danseurs étaient serrés et nombreux. Les corps se déhanchaient, se frôlaient, se caressaient. Sasuke suivait parfois du regard un ventre découvert, une nuque brillante de sueur, des fesses fermes, une poitrine bien moulée sans jamais regarder les visages, confondant hommes et femmes alors que la musique balayait tout. Puis une tête blonde entra dans son champ de vision. D'où il était Sasuke voyait difficilement si c'était une fille ou un garçon. La silhouette ressemblait à celle d'une fille, petite, fine et élancée mais ses cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur ses yeux n'étaient pas bien longs, ses épaules étaient tout de même un peu trop large et ses hanches trop fines pour appartenir à une fille. Sasuke détailla plus précisément la silhouette, qui disparaissait parfois derrière les autres danseurs. Non, c'était bien un garçon. Sa tenue, pourtant unisexe, le confirmait. Il portait un jeans d'un bleu délavé et un simple tee-shirt noir. Une tenue sans fioritures. Il semblait seul ou ses amis l'attendaient en dehors de la piste de danse et il se déhanchait en rythme avec la musique, faisant chalouper sensuellement ses hanches alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il était beau. Sasuke essaya de se concentrer sur son visage malgré la distance. Son nez était petit et droit, ses lèvres charnues et l'ensemble de ces traits était finalement assez féminin. C'était le genre de personne qui plaisait ou pas. Et il plaisait à Sasuke, indubitablement.

Le blond rouvrit ses yeux, d'un bleu éclatant et tomba dans ceux noirs de Sasuke. Il sembla un instant surpris avant qu'un sourire mutin n'étire ses lèvres. Et toujours en fixant l'Uchiha, il se tourna légèrement pour faire face au brun tout en continuant son déhanchement. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, bougeant ses hanches d'une façon terriblement langoureuse. Une petite langue rose vint alors humidifier ses lèvres, lançant un regard provocateur à l'Uchiha qui avait complètement oublié son frère, le soit disant problème et tout ce qui allait avec.

La musique changea, plus hypnotique et charnelle. Le blond adapta ses mouvements en conséquence, une de ses mains se perdit sur sa hanches et l'autre remonta jusqu' à ses lèvres, sa langue sortit de nouveau pour lécher son index sensuellement. Sasuke ne quittait pas le muscle humide des yeux, fixant un regard chaud dessus, il espérait juste que le blond savait ce que lui coûterait de provoquer un Uchiha. La chanson se termina, une autre s'enchaîna et le blond arrêta son petit manège mais continua de danser, en rythme. Il fixa une fois de plus les yeux noirs avant de lui faire un très léger signe de tête et un sourire moqueur prit place sur ses lèvres, le défiant de venir le rejoindre. Sasuke hésita quelques secondes, son frère avait un problème et il devait l'aider. Le brun reporta son regard sur le blond, en train de suçoter sa lèvre inférieur.

Oh et puis merde! Son frère pouvait bien attendre.

Souplement, Sasuke se leva et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du blond et, immédiatement, celui-ci vint coller son dos au torse de Sasuke, son petit corps épousant parfaitement le sien. Sasuke posa ses mains ses les hanches face à lui et laissa le blond mener la cadence, le blond était plus petit que lui, atteignant tout juste sa mâchoire. Les mains du blond se posèrent sur celle de l'Uchiha, elles étaient chaudes et petites, comme des mains d'enfant. Le blondinet entremêla lentement ses doigts à ceux du brun et fit se déplacer leurs mains sur son ventre en une caresse qui le fit frissonner, ses reins se collèrent d'avantage au bassin de Sasuke, recherchant franchement le contact. Sasuke était allumé, il l'avouait. Il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt noir sans pour autant poser ses mains sur l'épiderme du blond mais se contenta de frôler ses abdominaux alors que leurs hanches chaloupaient toujours au rythme de la musique. Le blond se retourna lentement plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke, le désir et l'envie les rendaient presque métalliques et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de les imaginer quand le blond jouirait, plus tard dans la soirée parce qu'il n'allait pas laisser ce petit blondinet s'échapper.

Son torse se colla au sien, plaquant leur deux érections l'une contre l'autre alors que les lèvres du blond se déposèrent dans son cou en plusieurs caresses aussi légères qu'une plume. Sasuke entoura la taille fine de ses bras, posant ses mains sur les fesses fermes du blond qui laissa échapper un soupir qui fit frissonner Sasuke d'anticipation. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

Une des jambes du blond s'immisça entre celle du brun, montant doucement pour venir presser l'entrejambe déjà bien réveillée de l'Uchiha. Le contact fut court et Sasuke retint un gémissement de frustration. Le blond se hissa alors sur le point des pieds pour coller sa bouche à l'oreille du brun.

-Je m'appelle Naruto. Lâcha-t-il en un murmure lascif avant de lécher l'oreille qui lui faisait face.

Sasuke saisit son visage entre ses doigts, le faisant s'orienter dans sa direction alors qu'il se penchait sur les lèvres pleines avant de s'arrêter, quelques millimètres les séparant. Il releva ses yeux, fixant ceux bleus baissés sur ses lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Sasuke, enchanté. Répondit-il avant de se pencher et de frôler les lèvres entrouvertes de Naruto.

Le visage bronzé revint de lui-même, voulant prolonger ce contact infiniment doux. Sasuke le laissa faire, ouvrant la bouche quand sa langue vint lécher ses lèvres. Sa respiration s'était notablement accélérée et Sasuke avait repris le contrôle de la danse, collant encore son corps contre celui du petit blond et sa langue partit à la rencontre de celle du blond mais laissant toujours le contrôle du baiser à Naruto. Les petites mains du blond s'étaient accrochées à sa chemise et il se tenait sur la pointe de pieds tandis Sasuke plaqua une de ses mains sur la nuque du blond, l'autre partant se loger au creux de ses reins quand leurs langues rentrèrent en contact. Sasuke reprit le contrôle, menant le baiser tout aussi sensuel que leur danse, caressant la langue de blond qui gémit de satisfaction entre leurs lèvres. Le baiser continua avec plus de violence, Naruto voulant visiblement reprendre le contrôle sans y parvenir tout à fait alors Sasuke se détacha des lèvres un peu rouges et enfouit son visage dans le cou doré, respirant avec satisfaction l'odeur sucrée qui émanait du blond. Pour le coup, il avait vraiment envie du blond. Blond qui enfilait ses mains sous la chemise du brun. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement, amenant un regard curieux sur lui. Pour seule réponse, Sasuke roula des hanches, faisant se frotter leurs deux virilités. Le blond étouffa un gémissement voluptueux.

-Chez moi ou chez toi? Demanda Sasuke en léchant le pavillon de l'oreille de Naruto.

-Chez toi. Répondit le blond en se plaquant d'avantage encore à Sasuke.

L'Uchiha se pencha une nouvelle fois, embrassant rapidement les lèvres offertes et s'empara de la main de Naruto pour le tirer à sa suite. Ce fut avec une expérience d'habitué que Sasuke se fraya un chemin parmi les danseurs, regagnant lentement mais sûrement la sortie.

Les videurs lui firent un léger sourire en lançant un regard à Naruto et en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

Il faisait froid dehors, loin de l'ambiance surchauffé du club, Sasuke pouvait réfléchir un peu plus normalement et tira à sa suite Naruto jusqu'à sa moto. Dieu merci, il avait toujours deux casques sous le siège et en tendit un au blond qui l'enfila avec un empressement presque drôle. Il aida Naruto à s'installer, se retenant de soupirer d'impatience et mit finalement les gaz quand les bras du blond se refermèrent sur son torse.

Sasuke déverrouilla la porte d'entrée de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Itachi et laissa le blond entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Naruto semblait mal à l'aise, triturant nerveusement ses doigts et dansant d'un pied sur l'autre alors que Sasuke s'approchait et prenait son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il le poussa en direction de sa chambre, commençant à ouvrir sa propre chemise, aidé par Naruto.

D'un coup de pied, l'Uchiha referma la porte et allongea le petit blond sur le lit, sous lui, toujours en mêlant sa langue à la sienne, ses mains pâles remontant le tee-shirt du blond qui se tortillait pour continuer à déboutonner la chemise de l'Uchiha qui se laissait faire avec une bonne volonté surprenante.

Une fois la chemise et le tee-shirt balancé au loin, Sasuke quitta les lèvres pleines de son nouvel amant pour longer sa mâchoire, lécher sa jugulaire, et suçoter ce cou doré qui l'appelait depuis un petit moment déjà. Sasuke se régalait des légers soupirs que poussait Naruto qui avait fermé les yeux et qui avait saisit les draps à pleines mains, les serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le brun continua son petit bonhomme de chemin alors que ses mains s'activaient déjà sur la braguette du jeans de Naruto et lui retirait avec une lenteur tout calculée son pantalon.

Il entendit distinctement le léger accro dans la respiration du blond quand sa bouche arriva à l'un de ses tétons qu'il s'amusait déjà à mordiller. Délaissant un moment le bas du corps de Naruto, Sasuke remonta une des ses mains vers l'autre téton du blond, le faisant rouler entre son pouce et son index tout en appuyant parfois un peu trop fort, faisait gémir plus fortement le blond. L'Uchiha continua son chemin, descendant le long des pectoraux, toujours en léchant la peau, la suçotant parfois pour y laisser des marques plus ou moins visibles. Arrivé à son nombril, Sasuke s'amusa à plonger sa langue dedans, regardant la réaction du blond qui pencha la tête en arrière, lui offrant une vue magnifique sur sa gorge offerte.

Sasuke continua toujours à descendre, suivant la ligne fine de poils blonds qui plongeait dans son caleçon. Ses mains se portèrent sur l'élastique et commencèrent à faire glisser le dernier vêtement de Naruto le long de ses hanches quand il remarqua la crispation du blond, ses yeux fortement fermés, ses mains agrippées aux draps et ses abdominaux qui se contractaient spasmodiquement.

Un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Il arrêta un moment ce qu'il était en train de faire, lançant un regard perçant au blond toujours crispé. Il était vrai que vu sous l'éclairage de sa chambre il paraissait bien plus jeune que plutôt dans la soirée, noyé dans la lumière des spots et des stroboscopes de la boîte de nuit.

Ok, Naruto était sans doute mineur.

Cette crispation soudaine et ce manque de participation le renseigna sur une deuxième chose: le blond n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça, avec un autre homme de surcroît. Sasuke siffla entre ses dents, se traitant mentalement d'idiot alors que le blond, ayant remarqué que son compagnon s'était immobilisé, ouvrit les yeux et le fixa.

-Sasuke? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

Sasuke gémit faiblement et laissa retomber lourdement sa tête sur le ventre du blond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? reprit Naruto.

-Tes crispé. Lâcha-t-il, sa voix un peu étouffée.

-Ah…euh…oui mais…

-T'es crispé, t'es mineur. Continua Sasuke.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas le…

-T'es crispé, t'es mineur, t'es vierge. Reprit Sasuke.

-Non! Enfin…non…ce n'est pas…

-T'es crispé, t'es mineur, t'es vierge et t'as pas envie que je continue. Se lamenta Sasuke.

-Mais si! Je…je veux que tu continues! S'exclama le blond en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Sasuke releva le visage et, avec un sourire, tira un petit coup sec sur le caleçon du blond, le descendant un peu plus. Naruto se contracta encore d'avantage et laissa échapper une petite grimace. Sasuke avait raison.

Le brun relaissa tomber sa tête sur les abdominaux de Naruto, soupirant d'agacement contre lui-même. Et voilà qu'il était frustré au possible maintenant.

-Heu…Sasuke? Demanda Naruto d'une petite voix.

-Tu te rends compte de la torture que tu me fais subir? Répondit le brun, sans bouger.

-Oui mais je…

-Tu sais que je suis frustré à vie là? Rajouta Sasuke, faisant rougir Naruto.

-Mais…

-Tu peux t'en aller, c'est pas grave. Renchérit le brun.

-Attends! Je…je savais très bien qui tu étais, je…je sais qui tu es. Dit Naruto, le visage un peu plus grave.

-C'est pas grave, je te dis. Va t'en.

-Non! Je…je vais t'expliquer et…

-D'accord, laisse ton numéro de portable mais par pitié casse-toi ou je ne vais pas me retenir! S'énerva Sasuke.

-Oui, très bien…d'accord!

Naruto se releva maladroitement, enfila ses vêtements et écrivit son numéro sur un bout de papier que lui tendait l'Uchiha. Il hésita quelques instants avant de sortir, se pencha et embrassa légèrement Sasuke avant de sortit précipitamment, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke désespéré et, disons le, furieux que sa nuit soit gâchée.

* * *

Vous voulez une suite avec un vrai PWP terminé? Et bien moi, je voudrais une review. (Sadique moi? vous croyez?)

**Sasuke:** Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ce bordel? Il est où mon lemon?

**Saralyn: **Il est pas là.

**Sasuke: **Merci, j'avais remarqué. Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée là, espèce d'écervelée?

**Saralyn: **Vois-tu, mon cher Sasuke, j'ai remarqué que les fictions de Rated M ameutent les foules. De plus, j'adore constater que mes histoires ont plus de mille visites et seulement quelques maigres reviews donc, je provoque les reviews.

**Sasuke, voyant la lueur un peu folle dans les yeux de l'auteure:**Ah...mais...pourquoi c'est moi qui trinque?

**Saralyn: **...Parce que t'es un emmerdeur de première?

**Sasuke ouvre la bouche, prêt à répliquer, la referme vivement en constatant le regard meurtrier que lui lance Saralyn et préfère retrouner dans l'antre du serpent pervers, il est moins effrayant, lui.**

Review?


	2. La foire

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici donc la suite tant attendue (enfin, j'espère...XD) de Frustré, Sasuke!

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto de m'appartient pas.

**Frustré, Sasuke (suite)**

Pas un bruit ne venait perturber le silence de la chambre. Sasuke s'était finalement endormi, après avoir formulé une longue liste d'imprécations contre lui-même. Il s'enroula méticuleusement dans ses couvertures, essayant de s'accrocher aux derniers lambeaux du sommeil et de replonger dans son rêve si agréable quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Son frère se tenait dans l'embrasure, son visage pourtant neutre semblait agacé et un tic nerveux agitait sa joue. Sa haute stature se rapprocha de son jeune frère et tria d'un coup sec les couvertures.

-Sasuke, tu pourrais me dire où tu étais passé hier soir?

-Hmphrg.

-Oui, mais encore? Demanda le plus poliment Itachi.

-C'était quoi ton problème, finalement! Grogna le brun en arrachant la couverture des mains d'Itachi.

-On nous a signalé qu'un petit blond mineur était entré.

Un petit blond mineur, dit-il? Ah, ben Sasuke avait réglé le problème tout seul puisqu'il l'avait effectivement fait sortir.

-Je m'en suis chargé, alors. Marmonna-t-il.

-Comment ça?

Sasuke lui raconta toute l'histoire; de la danse du blond en passant par ses regards provocateurs et fini par le fiasco qui avait suivi. Sasuke releva les yeux sur le visage égal de son frère, il se demandait quand son frère exploserait et lui passerait un savon. Et effectivement, Itachi explosa mais…de rire. Son frère s'assit lourdement sur le matelas, une main sur son front et l'autre sur son ventre alors qu'il riait à gorge déployé, faisant trembler le lit et accessoirement Sasuke.

-Itachi, j'ai pas besoin que tu te foutes de ma gueule, tu sais? Rétorqua froidement le brun.

Son frère hocha la tête, secoué par un rire maintenant silencieux et toujours à demi-plié sur lui-même. Itachi allait le regretter et longtemps. Sasuke attendit que son frère, accessoirement nouveau mort en sursis ne quitte la chambre, toujours en se bidonnant et appela ce sale petit allumeur blond. Ouais, Sasuke l'avouait, jamais il n'aurait rappelé quelqu'un qui lui avait fait un coup pareil mais il avouait aussi que le blond lui plaisait, beaucoup trop alors il rangea de côté l'humiliation subie et appela ce crétin qui l'avait frustré à un point pas possible.

Bon, Sasuke s'était de nouveau fait avoir sur ce coup-là, il le sentait et comme il faut en plus. Naruto lui avait proposé de le rejoindre à la foire qui s'était installé en ville ce week-end. Premièrement, Sasuke détestait ce genre de manifestation, tout y était trop bruyant, rempli de ivrognes et…ouais, bon remarquez que ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de son lieu de travail… Deuxièmement, c'était le genre d'endroit où il se faisait palper les miches par des femmes en chaleur en manque de mâles et où les adolescentes le suivaient en gloussant, à la limite quelques gars lui mettaient aussi la main au cul et là…ben ça dépendait de la tête du gras en question. Et troisièmement, on n'allait pas à ce genre de manifestation tout seul, ce qui signifiait que le blond serait très certainement entouré d'amis puérils et avec un peu de chance, il leur aurait raconté toute l'histoire donc les regards insistants et les chuchotements seraient pour sa pomme.

Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça…il avait passé, au bas mot, trois bons quarts d'heure à choisir sa tenue. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, bon sang! C'était une partie de jambes en l'air! Mais non, monsieur Sasuke s'était changé et rechangé alors là, il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Surtout quand il décida de s'habiller aussi simplement que possible autrement dit, d'enfiler une tee-shirt, un jeans et une veste. Il enfourcha sa moto et pourtant il savait que ce serait la croix et la bannière pour trouver un coin où la parquer.

Il arriva aux abords de la foire, abandonna son véhicule dès qu'il le put et se mit en quête du stand de bonbons où Naruto lui avait donné rendez-vous. Sasuke était persuadé que le blondinet était tout à fait du genre à becter des bonbons contenants des doses de sucre affolantes à longueur de journée. Il s'appuya contre un des poteaux et regarda l'heure sur son portable. Ouais…bien, bravo Sasuke, t'as pas l'air con. Non mais parce que se pointer une heure à l'avance c'était pas très malin, fallait l'admettre. Il soupira d'agacement contre le blond, contre lui et contre tout ce qui l'emmerdait ses jours derniers. Il se décolla de son poteau et s'engagea dans la foule pour faire comme elle, soit observer les différents stands et attractions qu'on y proposait.

C'était surtout grâce aux manèges que la foire avait tant de succès, surtout auprès des jeunes. Une allée était réservée à différentes attractions qui donnèrent envie de vomir à Sasuke rien qu'à les regarder tournicoter dans tous les sens en secouant leurs passagers. Mais à y regarder de plus près, un des passagers ressemblaient bien à sa chère tête blonde adorée. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne le surprenait pas de le trouver sur un des ces engins? Il riait, surtout quand la jeune fille aux cheveux roses (!) assise à côté de lui criait de terreur. Sadique dans l'âme? Sans doute vu ce qu'il lui avait fait hier soir.

Sasuke s'appuya contre un arbre et observa son blondinet, la tête à l'envers et il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Quand le blond descendit, discutant avec animation avec la jeune fille, son regard se figea un instant et Sasuke sut qu'il l'avait vu. Naruto chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui ouvrit de grands yeux avant de chercher frénétiquement quelque chose du regard, Sasuke à n'en point douter. Ils s'avancèrent vers lui, le blond un peu mal à l'aise et la jeune fille la presque bave aux lèvres. Naruto paraissait effectivement plus jeune qu'hier soir et Sasuke était presque sûr qu'il ne l'aurait jamais regardé, pas qu'il n'était pas son genre mais il n'avait pas envie d'avoir des problèmes en couchant avec un gars mineur.

-Sasuke, je te présente Sakura. Lâcha nerveusement Naruto.

Sasuke lui répondit par un signe de tête.

-Bien, alors je vais y aller, on se revoit lundi, Naruto. Glissa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

La jeune fille disparut dans la foule, laissant un Naruto se tortillant sur place et un Sasuke…amusé.

-Viens, on va boire un café. Proposa Sasuke en fendant la foule, suivi du blond.

Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse d'un des nombreux établissements qui peuplaient les rues et Sasuke commanda une bière et un soda pour le blond, il était mineur, ne l'oublions pas!

-Alors pour commencer, t'as quel âge? Demanda Sasuke en saisissant son verre.

-16 ans. Marmonna le blond.

-Comment t'as fait pour rentrer dans la boîte?

-Ton videur, celui qui ressemble à un requin, est gay.

-Ah. Tu as dit aussi que tu me connaissais.

Le visage de Naruto s'empourpra quelque peu et il tritura le bord de la nappe en évitant soigneusement le regard de Sasuke.

-écoute, ça pourrait difficilement être plus gênant que ce qui c'est passé hier soir. S'exaspéra le brun.

-Et bien, je sais que tu t'appelles Sasuke Uchiha, que tu as 22 ans, que tu diriges la boîte de nuit avec ton frère Itachi, que tu vas courir tous les soirs dans ton quartier et je sais aussi que ton père désespère de votre choix de carrière et qu'il donnerait tout pour que vous repreniez vos études de droit. Termina très vite le blondinet.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Comment ce type pouvait en savoir autant sur lui alors que lui, il ignorait jusqu'à son nom de famille?

-Et comment sais-tu tout ça?

-Mon père est Minato Namikaze.

Ah ouais, rien que ça? Sasuke posa douloureusement son front dans sa main, il avait juste failli coucher avec le fils du PDG de la firme Namikaze qui possédait le bâtiment où la boîte, qu'il dirigeait conjointement avec son frère, était installée et qui était l'un des plus gros clients de son père, bien, Sasuke n'avait pas fait les choses qu'à moitié ce coup-ci. Il aurait pu coucher avec le fils de l'homme qui pouvait faire fermer sa boîte en un claquement de doigts et précipiter son père en faillit en un battement de cils. Tout compte fait, heureusement qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés hier soir.

Sasuke rit nerveusement, amenant le regard inquiet de Naruto sur lui. Même s'il était « hautement baisable », Sasuke ne le toucherait plus!

-Sasuke? Demanda Naruto.

-Tu m'excuseras mais je vais y aller.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Tout d'abord parce que ton père pourrait me poursuivre pour détournement de mineur, ensuite, il pourrait fermer ma boîte de nuit aussi facilement qu'il écrase un moustique et que je tiens à mon gagne-pain! Siffla Sasuke.

-Mais non! Il ne ferait jamais ça! Il sait que…

-Il sait que quoi?

-Ben, que je suis amoureux de toi. Avoua piteusement Naruto.

Mais ce gosse allait le tuer, ma parole! Sasuke se massa lentement les tempes alors que le blond triturait toujours sa nappe.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé et tu dis que tu es amoureux de moi? Reprit lentement Sasuke.

-Oui mais…

-T'as conscience que je pourrais être aussi borné qu'un flan à la banane et aussi idiot qu'une huître?

-Pourquoi un flan à la banane? Demanda Naruto avec un demi-sourire.

-Parce que je déteste ça. Non mais sérieusement!

-Mais je suis sérieux! S'exclama le blond.

Sasuke releva les yeux, fixant le visage légèrement rose de Naruto et ses grands yeux bleus angoissés.

-Bon, je vais y aller. Reprit Sasuke.

-Non, s'il te plaît! Le supplia presque le blond.

Le brun soupira et ferma les yeux. Mais pourquoi diable n'y allait-il pas? Il n'avait que faire du blond, il ne le connaissait pas, après tout.

-Bon, écoute, on va déjà se barrer d'ici parce qu'on commence à nous regarder, ok?

-On va où alors? Demanda Naruto.

-On va se promener. Répondit Sasuke en posant un billet sur la table pour régler leur consommation.

Ils sortirent, Sasuke marchant d'un pas tranquille alors que Naruto le suivait, légèrement en retrait. Il aurait vraiment dû partir, vraiment.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent de nouveau vers les carrousels, une foule plus dense que jamais occupait la rue et s'y faufiler était aussi périlleux que le parcourt du combattant. Avec un soupir, Sasuke allait continuer quand la main de Naruto se referma sur sa manche et le tira devant un manège encore pire que les autres. Ses yeux brillaient d'envie et Sasuke pressentit ce qui allait suivre.

-Oh, Sasuke! Viens! On y va! S'exclama joyeusement le blond.

-Hors de question!

-Mais pourquoi? Demanda Naruto avec une petite moue triste sur le visage.

Sasuke n'allait pas y survivre, c'était certain!

-Parce que je n'aime pas ça.

-Oh! Sasuke Uchiha a peur de monter sur un manège! Se moqua le blond.

-Je n'ai absolument pas peur! Se récria Sasuke.

-Oh que si! T'as les chocottes!

Sasuke, fulminant, hésita franchement à envoyer son poing dans la figure du blond avant de se détourner de lui.

-Hé, attends, Sasuke, c'était pour rire! Cria dans son dos le blond.

Sasuke monta sur la petite estrade, demanda deux tickets et en jeta un au blond qui le regarda sans comprendre.

-On ne provoqua pas un Uchiha. L'informa Sasuke.

Bon, ça n'avait pas été si terrible même s'il ne remonterait plus jamais dans un engin pareil! Naruto riait encore et titubait légèrement en descendant les quelques marches pour rejoindre Sasuke. Bon, il devrait vraiment y aller, non?

-Je vais y aller, Naruto.

-Mais pourquoi? Demande le blond.

-Parce que…

Sasuke se figea. Le blond venait de se coller à lui, ses petites mains accrochés à son pull, le visage au creux de son épaule alors qu'il était sur la point des pieds. Avec lenteur, Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez en essayant de rester concentré sur _autre_ chose que le blondinet collé à lui.

-Naruto, je…

-S'il te plaît. Chuchota-t-il en déposant de légers baisers dans son cou.

Wow, l'allumeur était de retour. Ce gars devait souffrir d'un dédoublement de personnalité, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Toute la soirée, on aurait dit un gamin tout timide et là…Sasuke ne préférait pas penser à ce que le blond lui envoyait comme image. Mais le plus important était qu'il allait le repousser!

-Non, arrête. Je dois y aller.

-Mais moi, j'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles. Murmura le blond alors que ses mains descendaient le long de ses flans pour le retenir et l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

Non, là ça n'allait plus du tout, Sasuke avait beaucoup trop conscience du bassin du blond collé au sien et si ça ne changeait pas très vite, il allait avoir un problème de plus sur les bras qui n'allait pas l'aider à réfléchir correctement…Oh et puis merde!

-D'accord, je veux bien remédier à ton état de vierge mais je te jure que si tu me refais le même coup qu'hier, tu auras intérêt à courir très vite, compris?

Le blond acquiesça et Sasuke eut l'impression de rejouer la même scène qu'hier soir alors qu'il démarrait rapidement et que les bras du blond enserraient sa taille sauf qu'ils se dirigeaient chez le blond, cette fois.

D'un coup de talon, Sasuke referma la porte d'entrée et le corps du blondinet vint se coller contre lui, le plaquant contre la porte. Le brun balaya des yeux la pièce au design moderne et chaleureux alors que le blond suçotait toujours son cou, il sourit, les cheveux blonds chatouillant son menton. Il glissa sa main le long de la nuque du blond, lui provoquant des frissons et insinua un doigt sous son petit menton pour lui relever la tête, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux rendus métallique par l'envie. Sasuke se pencha, lentement, fauchant délicatement les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes du blond, sortant sa langue pour suivre les lèvres de Naruto, taquinant ses gencives et son palais, invitant sa jumelle à la rejoindre alors qu'une de ses mains partait dans la nuque du blond et que l'autre y'en allait au creux des reins du blondinet.

Naruto se releva sur la pointe des pieds, s'accrochant au pull de Sasuke, réclamant un vrai baiser que Sasuke lui accorda bien vite. Le brun glissa alors sa langue plus loin, redécouvrant ce qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer hier soir, prenant son temps, caressant sensuellement la langue de son partenaire alors que Naruto passait ses jambes autour de Sasuke qui vint le soutenir d'une main, caressant dans le même mouvement le fessier du blond qui laissa échapper un soupir dans le baiser.

Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes avant que Naruto ne passe ses mains sous le pull du brun qui l'aida à le lui retirer avant qu'il ne murmure où se trouvait sa chambre et ne replonge dans le cou de l'Uchiha. Maladroitement, à cause du poids du blond, Sasuke se dirigea dans la chambre indiquée et dut retenir en entrant.

C'était une chambre classique d'adolescent, des piles de vêtements un peu partout, des posters de groupe sur les murs et d'autre chose traînant partout. Non, ce qui l'avait fait rire était que le lit venait d'être apparemment changé, avait été fait et n'était pas noyé, comme le reste de la chambre, sous diverses objets hétéroclites composés majoritairement de vêtements. Le blondinet avait tout prévu, visiblement.

Sasuke lui retira son tee-shirt, leurs yeux s'accrochant dans la manœuvre et il reprit possession des lèvres qui lui faisaient face avant de s'avancer vers le lit, manquant de trébucher sous le ricanement du blond et s'allongea finalement, le blond sous lui et ses jambes entourant toujours ses hanches. Le baiser reprit, plus sensuel et charnel qu'avant, plus pressé aussi alors que les mains de Sasuke commençaient à parcourir le torse du blond, aussi légères qu'une plume, provoquant la chair de poule sur l'épiderme doré. Le blond gémissait doucement entre leurs lèvres scellées, allumant toujours plus Sasuke qui devait se concentrer pour ne pas lui arracher ses derniers vêtements et disposer de son corps comme bon lui semblait, dirons-nous.

Il brisa le baiser, ses lèvres suivant la mâchoire du blond, déposant parfois de légers baiser, remontant vers son oreille qu'il titilla de la pointe de sa langue, faisant glousser Naruto, manifestement chatouilleux, il y resta quelques instants, s'amusant des légers rires de Naruto alors qu'il glissait sa langue dans son oreille et reprit son chemin. Il descendit le long de sa tempe, de nouveau le long de sa mâchoire avant de suivre la ligne du cou, s'y arrêtant plusieurs fois pour suçoter la peau bronzée et y laisser quelques marques, remontant le long de la paume d'Adam, donnant une lèche sur le menton et agaçant les lèvres légèrement rouges en les mordillant sans pour autant y rester bien longtemps. Sur un geignement de contrariété de la part du blond, Sasuke reprit ses lèvres, plus langoureusement encore qu'auparavant, électrisant Naruto qui ne pouvait que se laisser faire et subir le bon vouloir de son premier amant.

Ses mains continuaient toujours ses caresses, le long des flancs, le long des abdominaux, remontant parfois jusqu'à la nuque, la chatouillant avant de redescendre encore sur les flancs, couvrant de chair de poule la peau halée à chaque passage.

Elles s'arrêtèrent néanmoins sur la ceinture du pantalon, Sasuke, attentif à la réaction du blond, sourit largement en constatant que Naruto n'avait pas réalisé que sa ceinture était actuellement portée disparue et que des intruses ouvraient sa braguette. Cependant, son hoquet fut tout à fait audible quand une des mains pâles de l'Uchiha s'insinua dans son jeans et y caressa doucement la bosse que formait son caleçon, hoquet suivi d'un soupir d'aise des plus provocants et excitants pour le brun qui se mordit fortement la lèvre du bas.

Les mains du blonds cherchèrent alors, elles aussi, à entrer dans la danse, glissant maladroitement le long du torse de Sasuke qui ne put retenir un léger soupir mais il se reprit vite, remontant embrasser le blondinet alors qu'il emprisonnait ses poignets d'une seule main, les soulevant au-dessus de la tête de Naruto, fixant le blond dans les yeux, leur visage séparés par quelques ridicules centimètres.

-Non, arrête. Murmura Sasuke.

-Pourquoi? Demande le blond, la respiration précipitée.

-Je préfère rester concentrer sur ce que je fais. Répondit-il en soufflant doucement sur les lèvres entrouvertes du blondinet.

-Con…concentrer? Répéta Naruto en louchant sur les lèvres ouvertes de l'Uchiha, sentant son souffle chaud sur les siennes.

-Moui et si tu me touches, je vais avoir de la peine à me maîtriser alors laisse-toi faire, d'accord?

-Tu n'as…tu n'as pas l'air…perturbé par la…situation. Rétorqua difficilement Naruto, cherchant ses mots.

-Je n'en ai juste pas l'air. Répondit Sasuke.

Les lèvres du brun se posèrent une nouvelle fois dans le cou du blond alors que ses mains faisaient glisser le pantalon le long des hanches de Naruto, caressant ses cuisses au passage alors que, d'un coup de pied, il envoyait valser le vêtement au loin, ses lèvres toujours sur la gorge du blond descendirent lentement, mordillant la clavicule, la longeant avant de descendre, dessinant un tracé humide le long de la peau qu'il léchait, embrassait, mordillait la peau avec application. Il était attentif à chaque soupir de Naruto, titillant un peu plus certains endroits quand le blond poussait des soupirs un peu plus lascifs que les autres, continuant toujours sa descente, s'attardant un instant sur ses tétons de bronze, les chatouillant du bout de la langue avant de continuer sa route, longeant les côtes, soufflant quelque fois sur les endroits qu'il avait léchés, faisant frissonner Naruto qui serrait les draps à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et avait rejeté la tête en arrière, les yeux fortement fermés sous l'avalanche de sensations que lui procurait le brun.

Sasuke descendit, s'amusant à suivre du bout de langue les abdominaux relativement bien dessinés du blond, redessinant son ventre plat alors qu'il voyait le dos de Naruto se cambrer légèrement à chaque coup de langue. Il plongea un instant sa langue dans le nombril du blond, le faisant frissonner. Ses doigts jouèrent avec l'élastique de son dernier vêtement, s'y glissant quelques fois pour caresser la peau encore cachée et, comme le blond ne semblait pas mal réagir, il fit glisser son dernier vêtement, juste un peu, avec les dents en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher l'épiderme doré. Il continua, se plaçant sur le côté droit, tirant un peu avec ses dents avant de se déplacer sur la gauche et de recommencer son petit manège.

-Sasuke…

Son prénom murmuré d'une façon que le bun jugeait purement érotique lui fit relever les yeux sur le visage de Naruto. Ce dernier le fixait, les yeux un peu brumeux et le rouge aux joues, se mordillant les lèvres.

-Oui? Demanda sadique Sasuke en reprenant le bord du caleçon entre les dents, recommençant à le descendre toute en fixant Naruto dans les yeux.

La poitrine du blond se soulevait en rythme de sa respiration précipitée, heurtée et il le regardait, suppliant, n'arrivant plus à formuler ses mots.

-Mais…Putain…mais vas-y! Gémit-il en se cambrant d'avantage alors qu'il sentait le souffle de l'Uchiha traverser son caleçon, venant chatouiller sa virilité douloureuse.

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, arrêtant son petit jeu, il retira le dernier vêtement du blond, et souffla sur le membre tendu de Naruto qui relança sa tête en arrière en soupirant fortement.

Mais Sasuke trouvait décidément son blond beaucoup trop sexy pour déjà le contenter, non?

Il embrassa délicatement l'aine du blond, tétant la peau pour la marquer encore une fois, descendant légèrement, suivant le contour de sa cuisse avant de remonter à l'intérieur de celle-ci, déposant de légers baisers sur la peau douce et tendre. Il continua son chemin jusqu'au genou du blond et refit le chemin en sens inverse, ouvrant dans la manœuvre son pantalon qui commençait sérieusement à se faire trop étroit. De l'aine, il se rapprocha de la virilité tendue du blond, la contournant avec application, léchant la base, le pourtour faisant gémir le blond qui serrait toujours les draps. Sasuke s'arrêta, releva la tête et observa le petit blond, totalement offert à ses caresse qui ouvrit les yeux, se demandant sans doute pourquoi l'Uchiha ne faisait plus rien. Le brun lécha alors le gland du blond, ses yeux encrés dans ceux clairs qui se fermèrent sous les sensations ressenties et Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement nettement plus fort que les autres. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, Sasuke prit le sexe du blond dans sa douche, caressant avec sa langue le gland, le frein et descendit le long de la veine, englobant tout le membre du blond dans sa bouche.

Il sentit alors une main agripper son cuir chevelu, accompagnant ses mouvements de têtes lents et doux. Une des mains de l'Uchiha entourait la base du sexe du blond, l'autre étant partie plus bas, roulant tendrement les bourses entre ses doigts, descendant un peu plus bas, massant le périnée de Naruto qui gémissait maintenant en continu.

Lâchant la base du sexe du blond toujours en continuant son mouvement lent de va-et-vient, Sasuke glissa sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit tube blanc de lubrifiant. Il fit sauter le capuchon, accélérant légèrement le rythme alors que le blond criait maintenant, la substance froide et glissante coulant sur ses doigts. Il se replaça confortablement entre les jambes du blond et posa un regard attentif sur son amant alors qu'il venait titillé son intimité d'un doigt. Le dos du blond se cambra un peu plus et un autre cri s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Sasuke insista légèrement avec son doigt, relâchant la pression, insistant à nouveau sur le muscle quelque peu crispé jusqu'à ce que sa première phalange rentre lentement dans le blond. Le brun regardait toujours le blond, léchant son sexe, alternant contact furtif et contact appuyé sur son gland. Bien que Naruto ne semblât pas faire attention à l'intrus, Sasuke sentait bien les parois chaudes du blond se desserrer comme elles le pouvaient et il n'eut aucun mal à entrer son deuxième doigt.

Le blond fronça alors les sourcils, se mordant fortement les lèvres et Sasuke délaissa son sexe pour revenir prendre les lèvres maltraitées, immobilisant ses doigts alors qu'il sentait Naruto retenir sa respiration. Dans un baiser toute en douceur, Sasuke ondula lentement des doigts, écartant tendrement l'intimité de Naruto alors que ce dernier ouvrait le plus possible ses jambes pour faciliter le travail de Sasuke.

-Tu as mal? Demanda le brun.

-Pas…pas trop. Répondit laborieusement le blond.

Sasuke continua ses mouvements, écartant ses doigts, lubrifiant le plus possible l'entrée du blond toute en embrassant chaque centimètre carré de peau qui passait à sa portée. Il présenta alors son troisième doigt, appuyant légèrement alors que le blond se cambrait d'avantage, s'empalant de lui-même sur les doigts froids de Sasuke mais le brun remarqua bien la crispation des mâchoires du blond. Il se fit encore plus lent dans ses mouvements, retirant son troisième doigt, bougeant d'avantage les autres qui frôlèrent ce que le brun recherchait depuis le début. Sasuke appuya sur le tâche, franchement alors que le blond laissait échapper un véritable cri de plaisir, son dos se cambrant encore plus. L'Uchiha stoppa tout mouvement, laissant les paupières du blond se rouvrir sur un regard confus et il tapa dans la masse une nouvelle fois, les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il jetait ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke, se serrant contre lui avec une force insoupçonnée et ondula doucement des hanches, essayant de retrouver ce point de lui-même.

Sasuke en profita pour enfoncer son troisième doigt que Naruto accepta aussi facilement que le premier et écarta encore d'avantage les parois de son parenaire, écoutant soigneusement chaque réaction de son blond, réitérant les mouvements qui le faisaient crier.

Les mains du blond glissèrent dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses où elle tirèrent sur son pantalon et son boxer dans le même mouvement. Sasuke retira précautionneusement ses doigts du blond, le faisant geindre et se releva rapidement, enlevant son pantalon et son boxer d'un même geste, enfilant rapidement un préservatif avant de se retourner vers le blond allongé sur le lit, les jambes repliées et largement ouvertes, lui donnant une vue imprenable sur son intimité, les cheveux humides collés à son front et son regard implorant alors qu'il gémissait un…

-Sasukeeee.

…plaintif et juste…excitant au possible.

Sasuke retourna prendre possession des lèvres du blond, l'embrassant fougueusement alors qu'il se positionnait correctement, les jambes du blond l'entourant toujours alors qu'il commençait à le pénétrer lentement. Naruto resserra l'étreinte de ses bras sur les épaules du brun, collant son torse au sien, rendu glissant par la transpiration et plongea son visage au creux de son épaule.

Sasuke faisait son possible pour ne pas se précipiter pour prendre son temps alors qu'il sentait les parois palpitantes du blond l'accueillir sans trop de difficulté, il sentait sa chaleur et se mordait les lèvres, se retenant autant que possible.

Une fois qu'il fut complètement rentré, il respira profondément, embrassant tendrement l'épaule dorée face à lui, laissant le temps au blond de s'habituer à sa présence. De lui-même, Naruto ondoya légèrement des hanches, invitant Sasuke à bouger ce que le brun s'empressa de faire, ressortant lentement et avec précaution avant de se renfoncer dans son blond, heurtant sa prostate, faisant crier Naruto qui se cambra encore plus, collant son torse au sien. Dès lors, il chercha lui-même à s'empaler sur ce point qui le faisait hurler, partant à la rencontre des hanches de Sasuke qui le pilonnait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Le brun s'appliquait à toucher sa prostate encore et encore, sa main partant masturber son blond alors qu'il le sentait trembler à intervalles réguliers entre ses bras, accélérant d'avantage le rythme pour le faire jouir. Sasuke sentait les parois du blond vibrer, sa prostate gonflée qu'il cognait à chaque coup et la chaleur que dégageait le sexe du blond dans sa main. Dans un « Sasuke » aigu, Naruto se libéra, l'orgasme démarrant le faisant se tendre et crisper tous les muscles de son corps alors que Sasuke sentait la chaleur l'envahir et il jouit en sentant les parois du blond l'emprisonner à l'intérieur de lui, son orgasme démarra plus fort que d'habitude où il resta perdu quelques instants avant de revenir sur terre, allongé sur le blond, son regard bleu rendu incroyablement coruscant par la jouissance. Lourdement, Sasuke se retira du blond, enleva le préservatif et le jeta dans la poubelle proche avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos.

Le blond vint se blottir sur son torse, les paupières lourdes alors qu'il souriait aux anges, Sasuke embrassa légèrement son front, ses paupières, ses joues avant de faucher délicatement ses lèvres, ses mains caressant longuement son dos, lui procurant encore des frissons.

-Sasuke?

-Hm?

-Merci.

-Dis pas ça, j'ai l'impression que je te fais une faveur énorme et que je vais me barrer comme un salaud dans pas longtemps. Rétorqua le brun en grimaçant.

-C'est pas le cas? Demanda Naruto d'une voix endormie.

-Non.

-Alors tant mieux.

Sasuke regarda avec fascination les traits de son amant se détendre alors que sa respiration devenait plus profonde et qu'il le sentait peser d'avantage sur son torse. Bon, il était toujours dans la merde mais finalement ça en valait la peine. Distraitement, il laissa son doigt courir sur le visage du blond et il s'endormit contre lui.

Il allait réfléchir à la situation, demain.

* * *

Arf, j'ai enfin fini! J'espère que mon lemon aura été à la hauteur de votre attente parce que j'avoue que je me suis bien décarcassée! Enfin, voilà quoi!

**Naruto: **Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis dominé?

**Saralyn: **Parce que t'es dominant dans toutes mes autres fics?

**Sasuke: **Comment ça je suis dominé dans toutes tes autres fics?

**Saralyn: **Ouais, mais tu l'es pas dans celle-ci.

**Sasuke: **J'espère que tu te fiches de moi?

**Saralyn: **Non. C'est pas de ma faute si tu es un uke en puissance d'après moi! Alors t'arrête de m'enquiquiner sinon le prochain lemon de cette fic se sera le blond qui sera au dessus! Nah!

**Sasuke qui se demande s'il ne vient pas de faire une bêtise: **Bah, tu sais, moi ce que j'en dis! Tu écris tellement bien que je trouve que c'est dommage que je sois au-dessous, tu vois? Tu saurais tellement bien mettre mon charme supérieur en valeur et...

**Saralyn: **C'est bon, t'essouffle pas Uchiha, je comptais pas faire un Naru/Sasu sur celle-ci.

Review?


	3. Brûlé!

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici enfin l'avant dernier chapitre de Frustré, Sasuke. Encore désolée pour l'attente mais l'inspiration me faisait cruellement défaut pour cette fiction.

Merci à tous les reviewers! ^^

**Disclamer**: Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Frusutré, Sasuke (suite, suite)**

Ça faisait déjà un mois que Sasuke sortait avec Naruto. De ce fait, il s'était porté désigné volontaire pour subir tout un tas de tortures plus rudes les unes que les autres. À commencer par le père de ce cher blondinet; même s'il avait été conciliant, il n'en avait pas moins imposé un certain nombre de règle destinée à tenir les mains de Sasuke loin du corps de son « bébé adoré ». Donc à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, Sasuke se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas parti en courant après avoir obtenu la partie de jambes en l'air avec le blond…

Enfin, pour l'instant, il savait surtout que Naruto allait gueuler. Parce que bon, Sasuke savait bien que c'était l'anniversaire du blond mais il savait aussi qu'il devait bosser ce soir, ce qui n'allait pas forcément plaire à Naruto quand il verrait le SMS que Sasuke lui avait envoyé pour le prévenir. Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'il gagne sa vie et Itachi lui avait déjà fait une crise parce qu'il était trop souvent absent. Sasuke prit une nouvelle commande, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait les habituelles clientes qui s'installaient au bar dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer par le beau brun ténébreux.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour recevoir le message de Naruto. Un simple « Tu vas le regretter » s'afficha sur son écran qui lui fit hausser un sourcil. Ça, il s'en doutait bien mais il lui semblait qu'il était sensé regretter beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps…sa liberté par exemple? Enfin bref, il commençait à s'habituer aux menaces, à force.

N'empêche que quand il vit Kisame, un des videurs, fendre la foule pour s'approcher du bar avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il la sentit étrangement beaucoup plus mal que d'habitude.

-Sasuke! Y a une crevette blonde dehors qui te réclame, cria-t-il pour que le brun puisse l'entendre.

-Petit et blond, dis-tu?

-Et particulièrement emmerdeur, ouais, c'est lui, je lui dis quoi?

-Que je bosse.

-C'est-ce que je lui ai déjà dit mais il veut entrer.

-Dis-lui qu'il est pas majeur.

Kisame hocha la tête et repartit en sens inverse.

Pour ça, Sasuke avait énormément de chance. S'il voulait échapper à Naruto, il n'avait qu'à se réfugier à l'Aka puisque le blond n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer. Lâche?…Peut-être un peu mais il n'avait pas d'autres possibilités et en plus, c'était plutôt une bonne excuse même si Naruto commençait à piger le truc, apparemment. Mais quand Sasuke vit revenir Kisame, il se dit que, finalement, ça n'allait pas être aussi simple ce soir.

-Il dit que si tu ne viens pas, il va se taper le premier mec qu'il trouve, lui indiqua Kisame.

-Me fait pas rire.

-Heu…vu comme il est habillé, il va vite trouver…Laissa échapper Kisame.

-Comment est-il habillé? Demanda Sasuke en incendiant son pauvre videur du regard.

-Ben…t'es sûr que tu veux pas que je le fasse entrer?

-C'est si terrible que ça? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est encore allé m'inventer ce crétin?

-ça je sais pas mais il a pas fait les choses à moitié, ton copain.

-Ok, dis lui que je suis au bar et qu'il peut venir me causer dix minutes avant que j'appelle les flics pour qu'ils viennent le récupérer, pigé?

-à vos ordres.

Mon dieu, Sasuke la sentait mal mais terriblement mal dans le genre catastrophe cataclysmique. Son frère avait assisté à la scène, un peu plus loin et lança un regard interrogateur à son petit frère qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire chier dans l'immédiat. Sasuke prépara encore une autre commande, ses yeux naviguant dans la salle pour repérer son crétin attitré mais une main qui tira sur sa manche le fit se retourner avec un regard plein d'agacement qui se transforma en incrédulité.

Effectivement, le blond n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié…

Les yeux de Sasuke passèrent rapidement sur les cheveux de Naruto beaucoup plus décoiffés que d'habitude, ses yeux bleus soulignés par un trait noir et bien sûr ces…fringues. Sauf que Sasuke se demandait où Naruto avait pu trouver un pull si moulant et si déchiré et si transparent et si décolleté et si…putain, il voulait finir sa soirée violé dans un parking ou quoi?

-Je peux savoir ce que….Commença Sasuke en remarquant le regard des deux femmes assises juste à côté du blond.

-Comme tu bosses, c'est moi qui suis venu te voir.

-Tu veux quoi?

-Sasuke, il faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin? Demanda plus sérieusement Naruto.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir que le blond lui renvoya.

-Mais bon, si tu n'es pas libre, je suis sûr que je peux me trouver quelqu'un d'autre…Proposa Naruto.

-C'est ça, comme si tu allais oser, rétorqua Sasuke.

-On parie?

Sur ce, le blond se leva de son tabouret et jeta un dernier regard à Sasuke en s'éloignant vers la piste de danse. Bon, Sasuke avait déjà dit qu'il trouvait le pull du blond particulièrement osé mais c'était parce qu'il n'avait sans doute pas encore vu son pantalon si tant est que l'on pouvait qualifier ça de pantalon. Déjà, le choix de la matière fit froncer les sourcils de Sasuke. Un pantalon en cuir…ok…on rajoutait qu'il faisait vraiment deuxième peau sur le fessier de son blond et que des chaînes parcouraient toute la longueur de ses jambes. Oh, avait-il parlé de la taille basse, très basse, trop basse? Voilà qui était fait.

-Heu…Sasuke? Demanda son frère qui s'était rapproché. Je ne voudrais pas te contrarier mais là…

-Je sais Itachi, tais-toi, merci.

Naruto ne s'éloigna pas trop, pour rester dans le champ de vision de Sasuke qui le suivait des yeux en fronçant les sourcils alors que les deux femmes assises au bar discutaient à voix basse tout en pointant Naruto du doigt. Inutile de préciser que Sasuke les aurait étripées. Le blondinet tapota sur l'épaule d'un des danseurs qui devait être sensiblement de la même taille que Sasuke, ses cheveux châtains retombant devant ses yeux alors que deux tatouages un peu bizarre étaient visibles sur ses joues. Le type se retourna et sourit à Naruto de toutes ses dents avant que le blond ne se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour glisser quelque chose à l'oreille du mec.

Sasuke crut bien que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites quand l'enflure aux tatouages passa un bras autour de la taille de son blond pour le soutenir alors qu'il était toujours sur la pointe des pieds et la mâchoire de Sasuke se décrocha quand le bassin du blond se mit en mouvement, au rythme de la musique, contre l'enflure qui en profitait apparemment pas mal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Alors, il tire quelque tête? Demanda Naruto à l'oreille de Kiba, son meilleur ami.

-On dirait que ces yeux vont lui sortir de la tête. Ricana Kiba en glissant sa main au creux des reins de Naruto pour que ses hanches chaloupent au même rythme que celles du blond.

Naruto sourit dans le cou de son meilleure ami alors qu'il laissait lui-même descendre ses mains un peu plus bas jusqu'à les poser sur les fesses de Kiba qui grogna quelque peu.

-Je te jure que tu as intérêt à me rendre un sacré service après ça. Souffla-t-il.

-Je sais mais surveille-le pour le moment, il fait quoi?

-Il nous regarde toujours et il semble sur le point de commettre un meurtre et j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qu'il va tuer.

-Mais non, je l'en empêcherai, je te jure. En attendant, descends un peu tes mains.

-Dis carrément que tu veux que je te pelote les fesses, hein.

-C'est exactement ça, acquiesça Naruto, alors?

-Je crois bien qu'il vient de casser un verre.

Naruto rit, très légèrement avant de se retourner et coller son dos contre le torse de Kiba qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches légèrement dévêtues.

-N'empêche que tu as vraiment mis le paquet là, je plains l'Uchiha.

-C'est lui qui l'a cherché, rétorqua Naruto en plantant son regard dans les iris furibondes de Sasuke et le blond ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire resplendissant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Non de dieu, il allait vraiment commettre un meurtre et celui de cet enculé de châtain de préférence. Non mais de quel droit posait-il ses mains sur les fesses de Naruto? Sans qu'il ne sen rende vraiment compte, il abattit son poing sur le comptoir et fit basculer un verre qui se brisa parterre.

-Heu Sasuke? Demanda Itachi.

-Ferme-là, aboya Sasuke en s'appuyant sur le comptoir à deux mains sans quitter des yeux Naruto qui semblait particulièrement s'amuser, son dos collé au torse du brun. Surtout qu'il lui lança un sourire flamboyant avant de se retourner et de glisser une main sous le pull de l'enflure. Ce dernier se pencha très légèrement et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond tout en remontant jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes quand Sasuke tira sèchement Naruto vers lui pour empêcher que le baiser ne se produise. Alors seulement Sasuke comprit.

Il lança un regard plus que meurtrier à Kiba qui enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules. Sasuke se détendit néanmoins légèrement et Naruto le sentit car Sasuke le vit du coin de l'œil, fixer obstinément ses chaussures. L'Uchiha se retourna vers Kiba qui ne savait de toute évidence plus ou se mettre et n'en menait pas large.

-Kiba, merci beaucoup pour l'aide que tu as apporté à Naruto. Je suppose que tu n'as de toute façon pas eu le choix et je te prierais de sortir avant que j'appelle la police, ok?

-Oui, au revoir, répondit rapidement l'Inuzuka en se glissant vers la sortie.

-Oh, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais rentrer tout seul, soupira Naruto.

-Après ce que tu viens de faire? On va surtout aller s'expliquer, oui, s'exclama Sasuke.

Le brun saisit Naruto par son poignet et le tira sèchement derrière lui, il ne put donc pas voir le sourire très satisfait que Naruto lança à Itachi, toujours derrière le comptoir et qui ne comprendrait décidemment jamais grand-chose à leur relation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke referma la porte de son appartement et se tourna vers le blond qui regardait le sol d'un air contrit.

-Oh, c'est bon, ne fais pas comme si tu étais désolé! S'exaspéra-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Naruto le suivit sans un mot alors que Sasuke ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour se préparer un sandwich qu'il posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir sans prêter plus d'attention à Naruto.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin? S'énerva Sasuke en avalant la dernière bouchée de son sandwich.

-C'est juste que…rien, se borna Naruto.

Sasuke soupira, peut-être qu'il aurait juste dû l'embrasser en arrivant ici, ça aurait été plus simple, plus rapide et sans doute plus agréable.

-Juste que quoi? Demanda Sasuke.

-J'ai l'impression que tu m'aimes plus. Aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire et tu n'as même pas voulu passer ton vendredi soir avec moi.

-Mais non, je t'aime! Répondit Sasuke en se levant et en prenant son blond dans ses bras. Ce qui, subséquemment, l'empêcha de voir une nouvelle fois le petit sourire de Naruto.

-C'est vrai? Demanda le blond, les yeux remplis de larmes et la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit Sasuke en prenant le visage du blond en coupe pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Par contre, cette fois-ci, il sentit parfaitement le sourire de Naruto qui passait ses bras autour de son cou et se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avidement alors que les mains de Sasuke s'activaient déjà pour lui enlever son pull. Une fois fait, le brun souleva Naruto qui passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Sasuke alors que ce dernier passait ses mains sous ses fesses pour le soutenir tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Sasuke referma la porte de sa chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit, Naruto assis sur ses cuisses, à moitié déshabillé. Sasuke se pencha vers le cou du blond prêt à l'embrasser quand le blond se recula et se releva. Un instant surpris, Sasuke l'interrogea du regard alors que Naruto souriait de manière provocante.

-ça te dit si je te fais un show? Demanda-t-il en se penchant sur Sasuke.

-Je croyais que c'était ton anniversaire, pas le mien, répondit Sasuke.

Naruto se contenta de sourire et se pencha un peu plus pour s'emparer des mains de Sasuke et les posa sur le bord du lit avant d'écarter les jambes du brun pour se placer entre elles. Puis il se mit à bouger.

Très légèrement d'abord, ses hanches se balancèrent jusqu'à chalouper sur un rythme imaginaire. Sasuke pouvait voir les muscles rouler sous le torse bronzé alors que le regard de Naruto ne le quittait pas une seconde et que ses yeux étaient devenus plus foncés avec une étincelle métallique reflétant parfaitement son désir et son envie. Le blond se tourna alors, se déhanchant toujours en se baissant entre les jambes ouvertes de Sasuke qui commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Naruto continua une ou deux fois son manège, écartant les jambes, remontant ses fesses juste sous le nez de l'Uchiha et quand Sasuke eut le malheur de poser sa main sur la hanche du blond, il se fit rappeler à l'ordre.

-Pas touche, regarde seulement, ordonna fermement Naruto en tapant légèrement mais sèchement sur la main de Sasuke.

Naruto continua son déhanchement mais Sasuke put entendre avec une certaine satisfaction le bruit de la fermeture éclair que le blond descendit. Ses hanches chaloupant toujours en de mouvements de plus en plus provocants, Naruto descendit lentement son pantalon le long de ses hanches alors que Sasuke agrippait le bord du lit à deux mains. Comment diable faisait-il pour retirer un pantalon de cuir aussi facilement? Une fois ledit pantalon enlevé, Naruto le jeta au loin et se retourna, faisant face à l'Uchiha qui était totalement et définitivement allumé. Le blond se pencha sur Sasuke, effleura sa bouche très légèrement, comme un courant d'air avant de se relever et de continuer de se déhancher. Et enfin, très lentement, il fit glisser ses doigts sous son boxer qui ne cachait en rien son érection pour le faire glisser le long des ses cuisses attirant le regard sombre de l'Uchiha sur sa virilité tendue. Naruto sourit avec provocation alors qu'il donnait à coup de pied dans le vêtement pour l'éloigner et s'assit franchement sur les cuisses de Sasuke avant de l'embrasser.

Les mains de l'Uchiha ne perdirent pas de temps et, déjà, elles caressaient l'épiderme doré tandis que Naruto soupirait de satisfaction. Encore entièrement habillé, Sasuke commença à déboutonner sa chemise d'une main quand Naruto l'arrêta d'un geste et se contenta de diriger la main de l'Uchiha sur son torse.

-Reste habillé, susurra Naruto.

-Tu es bien entreprenant, remarqua Sasuke.

-ça ne te plaît pas? Demanda le blond en roulant des hanches.

-Je dois dire que si.

-Alors tais-toi et profite, conclut Naruto en le poussant en arrière pour que Sasuke s'adosse à la tête du lit.

Toujours à califourchon sur ses cuisses, Naruto tandis son index à Sasuke et celui-ci sortit la langue pour le lécher, un regard interrogateur. Pour seule réponse, Naruto récupéra son doigt et décolla son bassin de celui de Sasuke pour se mettre à genoux et diriger sa main entre ses fesses. Le regard de Sasuke s'élargit quelque peu quand on toqua soudain à la porte de la chambre. Naruto se figea alors que d'un mouvement, Sasuke le drapait dans le drap et se levait d'un bon pour aller ouvrir. Putain, qui que c'était derrière cette porte, il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il ouvrit le battant à la volée sur…sa voisine?

-Heu…excusez-moi de vous déranger, commença-t-elle en jetant un regard à Naruto et à l'air débraillé de l'Uchiha avant de baisser la tête, mais ça sent le brûlé chez la fille du quatrième et elle n'est pas chez elle. On a appelé les pompiers et ils nous ont demandés d'évacuer l'immeuble, au cas où…

-Je vois, merci, on descend tout de suite, répondit Sasuke un peu sèchement en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Sasuke regarda Naruto, toujours assis sur le lit et enveloppé dans sa couverture avec une moue franchement déçue qui fit sourire Sasuke, certes mais qui le fit surtout sourire jaune, très jaune. Avec des gestes un peu excédés, il sortit un training et un pull à lui pour les jeter à Naruto.

-Dépêche-toi de t'habiller.

-Tu ne veux pas m'aider? Demanda Naruto, en essayant de le provoquer, juste un peu.

-J'aimerais bien, mais je crois qu'on a pas le temps, bébé, répondit-il en l'embrassant, alors dépêche-toi.

Naruto soupira de dépit avant de se rhabiller rapidement et de quitter l'appartement en compagnie de Sasuke. Tout l'immeuble attendait en bas, sur le trottoir et regardaient l'immeuble d'un air inquiet. Sasuke éloigna un peu Naruto de toute cette foule pour aller s'asseoir sur un muret juste derrière l'attroupement de badauds. Le brun se hissa sur le mur, Naruto entre ses jambes.

-J'espère que ce n'est rien, dit Naruto en se blottissant contre le torse du brun.

-Je te jure qu'ils ont intérêt à ce que ce soit pas une fausse alerte, grogna le brun.

-Pourquoi? Demanda innocemment Naruto.

-Devine.

-Parce que tu bandes encore?

-C'est une partie de la réponse, acquiesça Sasuke.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que le camion pompier arrivait, les sirènes hurlantes. Plusieurs hommes en uniforme pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et en ressortirent un quart d'heure plus tard. Celui qui semblait être le chef expliqua quelques choses aux locataires avant de remonter dans le camion et de partir. La voisine qui les avait dérangés s'approcha avec un air soulagé sur le visage.

-En fait, la fille du quatrième s'était endormie en faisant chauffer ses plaques pour se lisser les cheveux, c'était ça qui sentait le brûlé.

-Merci, dit Sasuke en grinçant des dents. Maintenant je vais aller l'étriper et après je te fais ta fête. Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Naruto.

-Heu…

-Me dis pas que t'as plus envie? Gémit Sasuke.

-Non, c'est pas ça, j'en ai très envie mais…mon père va rentrer dans une petite demi-heure et je doute qu'on ait le temps de finir ce qu'on avait commencé, expliqua Naruto.

-Pigé, je te ramène chez toi et je vais me pendre.

Sasuke était frustré au possible, presque plus que pour leur première fois ratée, il était désespéré et, disons le, furieux que sa nuit soit gâchée une deuxième fois pas une idiote de blondasse qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir.

* * *

**Sasuke:** Elle a recommencé.

**Saralyn**: niak, niak, niak

**Naruto**: En même temps avec le peu de review qu'elle a obtenu ces derniers temps, c'était à prévoir.

**Saralyn:** niak, niak, niak

**Sasuke:** Ouais mais là, ça devient grave, tu vois un peu ce qu'elle nous fait faire?

**Saralyn:** niak, niak, niak

**Naruto:** Au moins elle bave pas…

**Saralyn**: MOUAHAHAHAH

**Sasuke:** Tient, ça change…

**Naruto:** Oh mon dieu…

Est-ce que vous croyez qu'une thérapie est envisageable pour soigner mon côté sadique? -'

Et est-ce que vous voudriez une suite? .

Review?


	4. Sasuke vs papa poule

**Note de l'auteure: **Voici la suite de l'histoire sur une idée de Koneko-swan. Merci et bonne lecture! Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, j'en ferais encore un après celui-ci.

Merci à tous les reviewers! ^^

**Disclamer: **Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 4**

**ou**

**Sasuke vs papa poule**

Sasuke était bien décidé à rattraper le coup de la dernière fois…sauf qu'il ne savait pas quand ni comment. C'était bien simple, la semaine, Minato interdisait à son fils de sortir, prétendant qu'il devait travailler et que voir l'Uchiha le déconcentrerait dans ses études. Le week-end, cependant, le grand Namikaze n'avait pas pu trouver d'excuse mais exigeait que Sasuke vienne chez lui. Il était d'accord que le brun voit Naruto mais uniquement et seulement sous haute surveillance. Autrement dit, il rôdait toujours autour d'eux, tel un vautour, inventant n'importe quelle excuse pour les interrompre.

Sasuke pressentait que ce jour-là ne serait pas bien différent des autres.

Naruto l'avait appelé, l'informant que Kiba lui avait prêté un film « trop méga grave » et il lui avait demandé s'il voulait le regarder avec lui. Certes, Sasuke détestait ce genre de film à gros budget avec des effets spéciaux en veux-tu en voilà mais après tout, regarder ce film signifiait être collé au blond pendant deux bonnes heures. Et même si le papa poule leur tournait autour, Sasuke avait accepté, comme toujours quand Naruto lui demandait quelque chose.

Sasuke était donc assis sur le canapé, les jambes croisées et un bras le long du dossier à regarder Naruto, dos à lui, agenouillé parterre pour mettre en route le DVD. Puis le blond se releva et s'assit à côté de Sasuke, sa tête sur son épaule et le bras du brun autour de lui. Le générique du début défila et au même instant le bruit d'un aspirateur qui se mettait en marche retentit. Naruto et Sasuke tournèrent tous deux la tête pour voir Minato, un chiffon sur la tête et un tablier autour de la taille en train de passer l'aspirateur.

-Heu…Papa! Cria le blond pour se faire entendre.

-Oui? Demanda son père en éteignant la machine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Oh, j'en ai juste pour deux minutes. La femme de ménage était malade et je n'ai pas trouvé de remplaçante alors je fais le boulot moi-même. Mais faites comme si je n'étais pas là! S'exclama-t-il en redémarrant la machine.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, le papa poule en puissance n'avait vraiment rien trouvé de plus original? Enfin bref…le film débuta et Naruto monta le son pour pouvoir entendre et en effet, l'aspirateur s'arrêta seulement quelques minutes après le début du film. Comme l'avait prédit Sasuke, le scénario n'avait rien de très original et les scènes de combats et d'explosion étaient majoritaires. N'empêche qu'il ne put que sourire en observant Naruto. Complètement absorbé par l'histoire, il n'avait pas bougé et était blotti contre le torse du brun qui jubilait en imaginant la tête de Minato. Sasuke aimait bien regarder des films comme ça avec Naruto, surtout pour faire bisquer son paternel, vraiment, il trouvait ça très amusant.

Le film continuait et il déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet du crâne du blond qui, en réponse, se rapprocha encore un peu. Sasuke eut alors un très bête reflexe qui lui coûta presque sa main. Il posa ladite main sur la cuisse du blond, ni trop haut, ni trop bas, juste au milieu et, quasiment immédiatement, le tape-mouche s'abattit avec une force incroyable sur sa main. Une douleur fulgurante traversa tout son bras et Sasuke sauta presque à bas du canapé en contemplant le visage pas du tout désolé de Minato.

-Je suis désolé, j'avais cru voir une guêpe sur ta main et comme je sais que tu es allergique…Expliqua-t-il en agitant le tape-mouche avec un air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sadique sur le visage d'après Sasuke.

-Je suis sûr que Sasuke ne t'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas? Demanda le blond.

Sasuke agitait toujours sa main qui s'était teintée d'un beau rouge écrevisse avant de hocher sèchement la tête. Des guêpes, en plein mois de novembre? C'est cela…et lui, il était la reine d'Angleterre. Minato lui fit un grand sourire que Sasuke lui rendit. Oh moins, il savait à quoi s'en tenir avec le père de son blond.

(Sasuke: 0 /Minato: 1)

Le film continua et, inévitablement, la scène du baiser tant attendue (!) entre le héros et la demoiselle en détresse arriva. Le genre de scène super romantique avec la musique et tout le tintouin que Sasuke trouvait…grotesque? Enfin, c'était toujours dans ces moments-là qu'il pouvait en profiter et c'est ce qu'il fit, glissant son nez dans le cou du blond pour l'embrasser légèrement et bon, vu son soupir d'aise, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ça le dérangeait mais, pour le cas de son père, c'était tout autre chose.

Un immense « Bam » résonna dans la pièce et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de crier quand il sentit l'encyclopédie universelle lui tomber sur le pied gauche.

-Papa! S'insurgea Naruto alors que Sasuke tenait son pied dans ses mains en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il était sûr d'avoir le pied cassé, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-Excuse-moi, il m'a glissé des mains, se désola son père.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici avec une encyclopédie? Demanda le blond.

-Et bien…j'ai perdu le tape-mouche et une guêpe s'était posée sur la table basse mais l'encyclopédie m'a glissé des mains. Je suis vraiment désolé, Sasuke.

-Pas grave, les accidents, ça arrive. Siffla le brun entre ses dents tout en fusillant Minato du regard.

-Tu vois, il est d'accord avec moi! S'exclama Minato.

-Oui mais bon…il aurait pu se faire très mal. Concéda le blond.

-Parce que tu crois que ça ne fais pas mal? Souffla Sasuke, la voix rauque.

-Si, si bien sûr, mon pauvre chaton. Le plaignit Naruto en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en l'embrassant légèrement sous le regard écarquillé de Minato.

(Sasuke: 1 / Minato:1)

-Désolé. Bougonna-t-il en se retirant dans la cuisine.

Le film continua, interminable, pensa Sasuke et Naruto avait repris sa position initiale, collé contre le brun qui lui caressait les cheveux. Mais comme tout à une fin, le film s'acheva sur une merveilleuse et gigantesque explosion qui ravagea tout sur son passage et le générique de fin défila sur l'écran. Naruto se releva et s'étira avant de se laisser tomber, sa tête sur les cuisses de Sasuke.

Le brun se pencha, effleurant les lèvres du blond des siennes. Il s'attendait déjà à ressentir une douleur cuisante quelque part mais fut étonné quand ce ne fut pas le cas et ouvrit la bouche quand Naruto se fit plus impatient.

-Sasuke? L'appela alors Minato?

-Heu…oui? Demanda Sasuke, surpris.

En général, le père du blond passait par ce dernier pour lui parler et évitait un maximum de lui parler directement et sans intermédiaire.

-Tu restes souper? S'enquit Minato en apparaissant sur le seuil une spatule en main.

-Heu…

Ça sentait l'arnaque. D'habitude, le grand Namikaze faisait toujours son possible pour mettre Sasuke dehors le plus tôt possible alors forcément, Sasuke n'était pas vraiment méfiant mais un peu prudent quand même. Minato était le genre de père capable de verser du laxatif dans son assiette.

Sasuke jeta un regard à Naruto.

-S'il te plaît, Souffla ce dernier.

-Heu, oui, merci, répondit Sasuke pas très sûr de lui.

Naruto le tira alors en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau et Sasuke se laissa volontiers faire, glissant sa main le long du torse du blond.

-Bien, Naruto, viens m'aider alors.

-Mais je ne vais pas laisser Sasuke tout seul.

-Il n'aura qu'à nous tenir compagnie, allez, viens! Ordonna son père.

Avec un soupir, Naruto se releva et entraîna Sasuke à sa suite, dans la cuisine sous la surveillance attentive de Minato.

(Sasuke: 1 / Minato: 2)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke était étrangement mal à l'aise alors que le père et le fils discutaient joyeusement autour d'un repas préparé avec amour…de quoi faire flipper à peu près toute personne normalement constituée. Pourtant, Sasuke avait l'impression que le pire n'était pas encore arrivé et il en eut la confirmation quand Minato en arriva au fameux sujet des études. Parce que le père de son petit-ami semblait trouver follement amusant de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait abandonné ses études de droit au profit de sa boîte de nuit qu'il dirigeait avec Itachi.

-Mais Naruto fera des études, n'est-ce pas, fiston? Demanda Minato avec un magnifique sourire d'hypocrite.

Sur ce point, Sasuke avait une longueur d'avance sur Minato. Il savait déjà que Naruto ne voulait pas continuer ses études mais entrer dans une école d'art pour exploiter son talent en dessin. Enfin, talent, certes mais Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il avait surtout un don. Sauf que le blondinet n'en avait toujours pas parlé à son père et ne semblait pas près de le faire comme Sasuke le lui avait conseillé.

-Oui, bien sûr, approuva Naruto.

-C'est vrai qu'il est possible de très bien gagner sa vie même si on ne fait pas d'études mais ça donne quand même un petit plus, remarqua Minato en glissant un regard apitoyé sur Sasuke.

-Après tout, heureusement qu'il y a des gens qui ont assez de cran pour ne pas faire à la convenance de leur père, répliqua Sasuke l'air de rien.

-Certes, mais si tout le monde allait à l'encontre de l'avis de ses parents, ça serait l'anarchie.

-Absolument mais si tout le monde faisait les pantins pour répondre à l'exigence des parents, il y aurait plus d'enfoiré frustré qui passe leur temps à se défouler sur le copain de leur fils! S'énerva Sasuke.

-Sasuke! S'écria Naruto, ça va pas de dire ça!

-Laisse, fiston, il ne voulait pas être blessant.

-Bien sûr qu'il voulait être blessant! Toi, tu essaies de faire des efforts et lui, il est totalement irrespectueux!

-Naruto, je…Commença Sasuke.

-Naruto, ce n'est pas grave, je ne lui en veut pas, le rassura Minato très conciliant.

-Non j'en ai marre, il n'avait pas à t'insulter! S'écria Naruto en sortant de la cuisine.

Un grand silence s'installa et Sasuke eut tout le loisir d'admirer le large sourire sur les lèvres de son adoré beau-père.

-Je suis désolé, mais je crois que c'est moi qui ait gagné la partie, roucoula-t-il en tendant à Sasuke son manteau, je pense que tu devrais revenir plus tard.

Sans un mot, Sasuke prit sa veste et fusilla une dernière fois Minato avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il avait peut-être perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre!

(Sasuke: 1 / Minato: 3)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke appuya sur la sonnette en piétinant d'impatience. Naruto lui en voulait toujours et il le savait. C'était bien pour cela qu'il était devant la porte du blond avec une rose à la main. Le brun avait pris sa soirée et il savait que Minato travaillait donc, en théorie, le blond devait être seul dans l'appartement. Dans tous les cas, ce fut lui qui lui ouvrit mais le blondinet ne sembla pas vraiment ravi de le voir jusqu'à ce que Sasuke lui tende la rose rouge. Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira et un immense sourire béat s'étala sur sa figure.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa sincèrement Sasuke, je peux entrer?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je suis désolé aussi, répondit Naruto en le laissant entrer et en posant la rose sur la console dans l'entrée.

Comme chez lui, Sasuke s'installa sur le canapé et attira à lui Naruto qui s'assit sur ses genoux.

-Tu m'en veux? Demanda le brun.

-Un peu, avoua Naruto.

-Je suis désolé mais ton père m'a énervé.

-Faut le comprendre, c'est pas facile pour lui.

-Il a quand même écrasé ma main et mon pied dans la même après-midi. Tu sais que je boîte encore? Plaisanta Sasuke.

-Oh, mon pauvre chaton, rit Naruto en l'embrassant.

Voilà, la situation prenait exactement la tournure qu'il avait prévue alors que Naruto ouvrait déjà la bouche pour approfondit le baiser. Avec un petit sourire, Sasuke l'allongea sur le canapé, bien décidé à ce que Naruto ne regarde jamais plus son salon de la même façon à l'avenir. Et puis, le blondinet ne semblai pas non plus contre au vu de ses mains qui défaisaient déjà la chemise de l'Uchiha. Avec dextérité, Sasuke ouvrit le jeans du blond pour enfiler sa main dans le caleçon de Naruto qui soupira d'aise alors qu'il embrassait le cou doré avec passion.

Sasuke commençait à faire descendre le pantalon du blond sur ses hanches quand la sonnerie retentit. Tout deux se figèrent et Sasuke jura mentalement quand Naruto voulut le repousser.

-Fais comme si tu n'avais pas entendu, le supplia-t-il presque.

-Imagine que ce soit important! Bouge-toi de là Sasuke, s'exclama Naruto, et rhabilla-toi.

En jurant cette fois tout haut, Sasuke reboutonna sa chemise tandis que Naruto allait ouvrir la porte.

-Hey, j'ai un nouveau jeu, on y joue, on y joue? S'exclama immédiatement une voix de gosse que Sasuke ne connaissait pas.

-Konohamaru? Oui mais là tu vois, je suis un peu occupé…Expliqua Naruto.

-C'est pas grave, on y joue quand même! Ma maman a dit qu'on pouvait! S'exclama le gamin en bondissant dans l'appartement.

Le gosse se stoppa quand il vit Sasuke.

-C'est lui que ton père appelle l'obsédé? Demanda Konohamaru en désignant Sasuke.

Naruto lança un regard désolé à Sasuke avant d'enguirlander le gosse. Inutile de préciser que Sasuke grinçait des dents mais il était bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il était venu chercher ici et ce, par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables.

Konohamaru avait en fait reçu un quelconque jeu vidéo qu'il voulait absolument partager avec Naruto. Ainsi, Sasuke se retrouva à regarder son amour jouer à un jeu vidéo complètement débile alors que son dit amour et le gosse gloussaient régulièrement en s'excitant sur leur mannette. Mais Sasuke était tenace, il n'allait pas céder quand:

-Sasuke, mon père va bientôt rentrer, tu devrais t'en aller, lui fit remarquer Naruto.

-Bien…alors on se voit plus tard.

-Oui, bonne nuit.

« Comment je vais pouvoir dormir, hein? ».

Sasuke enfilait déjà sa veste quand Konohamaru le rattrapa et tira sèchement sur son poignet.

-Minato m'a dit de te dire qu'il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et qu'il n'allait pas se laisser berner aussi facilement, lui expliqua Konohamaru.

Ok…tout ça avait donc été prémédité à l'avance par le père de son blondinet…ok, là il avouait que Minato n'était pas seulement un papa poule mais bien un dangereux illuminé près à tout et surtout à n'importe quoi pour protéger la virginité de son fils déjà perdue…il allait aller se coucher, c'était le mieux à faire.

(Sasuke: 1 / Minato: 4)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke tapotait nerveusement sur le volant de sa Clio V6, parquée devant les grilles du lycée. Puisque toucher à Naruto dans son appartement était devenu mission impossible, Sasuke avait décidé d'agir autrement. Il allait enlever le blond. Certes, il était quasiment persuadé que ça ne poserait pas trop de problème à Naruto. Et ce coup-là, Minato n'avait pas pu le prévoir, c'était certain. La cloche sonna alors qu'un flot d'élèves se déversa hors de l'enceinte du lycée. Quand il repéra Naruto, Sasuke klaxonna, amenant plusieurs regards sur sa voiture et, immédiatement, le visage de son blondinet s'éclaira. Il salua ses amis de la main avant de courir vers lui. Sans se poser de questions, il ouvrit la portière et s'installa sur le siège passager.

-En quel honneur es-tu venu me chercher? Demanda Naruto en bouclant sa ceinture.

-Je t'enlèves, répondit Sasuke en verrouillant les portières.

-Tu risques gros, tu le sais.

-Ouais je sais, acquiesça Sasuke en s'engageant dans la circulation.

(Sasuke:2 / Minato: 4)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

À peine les portes de l'ascenseur furent-elles fermées que Naruto se jeta sur la bouche de Sasuke qui plaqua son blondinet préféré contre la paroi de l'ascenseur tandis que Naruto remontait ses jambes et emprisonnait la taille de Sasuke. Ce dernier roula lentement et plusieurs fois des hanches, faisant délicieusement frotter leur deux débuts d'érection quand un « Bip » leur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés. Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de lâcher Sasuke que ce dernier l'avait déjà décollé du mur et le portait, ses mains passées sous ses fesses, dans l'appartement du brun.

Maladroitement, Sasuke ouvrit la porte alors que Naruto l'embrassait à pleine bouche et se frottait contre lui à qui mieux mieux.

-Sasuke, tu tombes bien! S'exclama alors la voix grave d'Itachi.

Tous deux se figèrent et arrêtèrent de s'embrasser alors que Naruto soupira et plongea la tête dans le cou du brun.

-Quoi? Demanda Sasuke, passablement irrité, Naruto toujours dans ses bras.

-J'ai un problème avec l'ordinateur, tu peux venir regarder?

-Non, pas vraiment, je suis un peu occupé là, rétorqua Sasuke.

-S'il te plaît, il ne devrait pas y a en avoir pour très longtemps, sois sympa!

Sasuke hésitait et il entendit Naruto soupirer une nouvelle fois.

-Va l'aider, souffla Naruto alors que ses pieds touchaient à nouveaux le sol.

Avec une folle envie de tuer son frère, Sasuke le suivi jusque dans son bureau alors qu'Itachi lui expliquait avec un grand sérieux son problème. Problème d'ailleurs très vite résolu à la plus grande joie de Sasuke qui retourna dans le salon où l'attendait Naruto. Rapidement, il le tira par la manche pour que le blondinet le suive jusque dans sa chambre quand Itachi entra à son tour dans le salon.

-Vous ne restez pas avec moi? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit Sasuke.

-Bon, tant pis, soupira Itachi d'un air triste.

Sasuke l'insulta mentalement en tirant Naruto un peu plus sèchement mais le blondinet le retint.

-Quoi? Marmonna Sasuke, franchement excédé désormais.

-Regarde, il a l'air complètement désespéré, remarqua Naruto.

-Mais non! Allez, viens! S'exclama Sasuke.

Naruto l'ignora et retourna plutôt au près d'Itachi pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Itachi, est-ce qu'il y a un problème? Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi? Demanda le blond, compatissant.

-Oh, je n'osais pas vous le demander! Gémit Itachi en prenant Naruto dans ses bras et en le serrant à l'en étouffer.

Sasuke, dans une fureur plus que noire, s'approcha, bien décidé à exterminer une fois pour toute son frère quand celui-ci lui lança un regard d'excuse et que ses lèvres formaient silencieusement des mots.

« Je suis désolé mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix ».

Sasuke le regarda, dépité et les bras ballants. D'accord, il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre Minato Namikaze, l'homme qui avait été capable d'obliger Itachi à faire semblant de fondre en larmes.

(Sasuke: 2/ Minato: 5)

** Game over, Sasuke!**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!^^ Moi, je me suis bien amuée à l'écrire!

Review?


	5. Chocolat

**Note de l'auteure: **Je poste, enfin me direz-vous, le dernier chapitre de Frustré, Sasuke. Je m'excuse pour la publication des chapitres qui était vraiment hasardeuses et je m'excuse aussi de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps mais la suite est arrivée! Elle arrive toujours avec moi!^^

Alors bonne lecture, en espérant que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira.

**Merci à: **lulu-chan (la première revieweuse! et qui me review souvent! merci!), saki-62, Koalamanga, Murasaki-kun, adlounette, , ASweetYume, PhoeniixMiiles, lenalee, Mello, hisamaki, laura, Neliana, Drarry666, red aple, Harina-chan, Nowa Uchiwa, jeanette, Nini Inuzuka, dragonichigo, Menoly, Elaelle, Nobu123, Keinoe, Eden-Maru, yaone-kami, Howaih, makoto, Baiyuan (^^), NarcizaPottermalfoy, Knight, Koneko-swan (merci pour les idées et le soutien!), Shana, la Fougere, prueflo, Ka-cendres, rose2115 (^^), oOAkiraOo, Shaolan, Asherit, Celia-Sama, Seya-san, NightySxeety, Mizuyaka, Ritsuko-chan, XMiya-chan (merci d'avoir persévérer pour la review! XD)

**Disclamer: **le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 5**

**ou**

**Chocolat**

Naruto referma la porte de la chambre de Sasuke avec un sourire mutin avant que le brun ne le plaque contre le panneau de bois. Il l'embrassa avidement, presque violemment, mêlant leur langue alors que ses mains s'appliquaient déjà à défaire la boucle de son pantalon. Sasuke savait qu'il aurait déjà dû être derrière son bar pour travailler mais, généralement, quand Naruto décidait qu'il voulait le faire, l'Uchiha n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper…remarquez, il allait pas se plaindre non plus…

Ça lui semblait toujours étrange d'être resté avec Naruto aussi longtemps, plus de dix mois en fait. Jamais une de ses relations n'avait durée aussi longtemps. Sasuke se lassait en principe, au bout de quelques mois mais il était toujours enivré par l'odeur de Naruto, par sa peau, par son corps, par ses lèvres, sans oublier son sourire. Mais il revint bien vite à des préoccupations plus terre à terre quand le blondinet se dandina pour faire glisser son jeans le long de ses hanches, ce que Sasuke l'aida à faire.

-Tu sais, j'ai oublié de te dire, haleta Naruto alors que Sasuke s'appliquait à lui laisser une magnifique marque de dents dans son cou bronzé.

-Hm? Demanda-t-il en glissant ses mains sous le tee-shirt du blond qu'il fit passer par-dessus sa tête.

-Ma famille, celle de mon père, elle…hmmmm…or…organise tous les ans une fête, expliqua laborieusement Naruto.

Sasuke se crispa légèrement à l'annonce du père de Naruto mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et fit glisser sa main dans le caleçon du blond qui laissa échapper une plainte des plus flatteuses pour l'Uchiha.

-C'est assez loin, souffla le blond, c'est sur l'ile Maurice. Je…aaaaaaah…mon père, il veut…il veut que tu viennes, termina Naruto dans un soupir lascif.

Pour le coup, Sasuke s'arrêta net et se redressa face à Naruto, le visage rouge et un peu de crainte dans ses yeux bleus. Apparemment, il avait prévu son coup car il ne protesta même pas quand Sasuke s'arrêta de l'embrasser, ce qu'il faisait, généralement.

-Tu veux, articula lentement Sasuke, que je vienne à une de _tes _fêtes de familles?

-Oui, acquiesça Naruto, visiblement soulagé que Sasuke ait si vite compris.

-Une fête de famille, sur l'île Maurice, avec ton père qui nous surveillera?

-Heu…oui, certainement…

-Tu te fiches de moi, par hasard? S'énerva Sasuke

-Non! Bien sûr que non! Mais mon père…il pense que tu ne fais que t'amuser avec moi et que -la lèvre inférieure de Naruto se mit à trembler- dès que ça deviendra…sérieux -il laissa échapper une hoquet- tu me laisseras tomber et il veut me le prouver en étant sûr que tu vas refuser de venir, termina Naruto, ses grands yeux remplis de larmes brillantes.

Sasuke avait exactement trois secondes pour déterminer si Naruto le manipulait ou pas. Il avait compris, à force et non sans peine, que Naruto avait un don dans le domaine de la manipulation des autres et plus particulièrement pour le manipuler lui. Mais parfois, Naruto était sincère. Après tout, qu'est-ce que c'était que de passer trois jours entouré par les membres de sa famille si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Naruto? Et puis, ça ferait certainement les pieds à son père et ça, Sasuke n'allait pas s'en priver.

-D'accord, soupira Sasuke, mais il faut que j'en parle à Itachi.

-Je lui en ai déjà parlé, avoua Naruto avec un sourire d'excuse pas du tout repentant.

Sasuke allait ouvrir la bouche pour se révolter mais il préféra finalement se taire, ça changerait pour une fois…

-On reprend où on en était? Proposa Naruto avec une moue aguicheuse.

-J'en ai pas spécialement envie, rétorqua Sasuke.

-Oh, allez…tu étais plus qu'enthousiaste tout à l'heure.

-Avant que tu n'évoques ton père, oui, rit Sasuke.

-S'il te plaît! Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça! S'indigna Naruto en pointant sa propre personne, seulement vêtu de son boxer déformé par la bosse que formait son érection.

-Je dois aller travailler, s'excusa Sasuke.

-Allez Sasuke! T'es pas…

Mais on ne saura jamais ce que Sasuke était car il le repoussa contre le porte, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Sasuke s'empressa de débarrasser le blond de son caleçon et se s'agenouiller devant lui. Il le prit tout de suite en bouche, appliquant dès le départ un rythme soutenu, titillant tous les points sensibles qu'il avait pu découvrir chez Naruto. Il glissa une main entre ses jambes pour chatouiller son intimité et il sentit les mains de Naruto se perdre dans ses cheveux. Sasuke accéléra encore le rythme, glissant un doigt en lui alors qu'il sentait déjà Naruto se cambrer et trembler, annonçant les prémices de sa jouissance. Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, le blondinet se libéra dans sa bouche en criant son prénom. Satisfait de lui, Sasuke se releva et embrassa légèrement la bouche rougie de Naruto.

-Tu pouvais pas faire plus rapide, hein? Grogna Naruto.

-Je dois aller bosser, bébé, souffla Sasuke à son oreille.

-Je sais mais tu es quand même un enfoiré.

-Moi aussi je t'aime! Sourit Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Étrangement, Sasuke était un peu nerveux. Passer un certain nombre d'heure dans un avion, entre Naruto et son père n'avait pas aidé à le détendre et l'idée que, dans deux petites heures, il rencontrerait la famille de Naruto au grand complet le crispait encore d'avantage. À côté de lui, le visage émerveillé, Naruto regardait autour de lui alors que la voiture noire avançait lentement dans les rues qui ressemblaient à une fournaise.

-Tu es bien silencieux, Sasuke, remarqua Minato.

-Plutôt fatigué, répondit Sasuke en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Tu vas encore pouvoir tenir jusqu'à ce soir? Demanda le père de Naruto.

-Oui, j'ai l'habitude.

-C'est normal, avec ton…métier.

-Papa! S'exclama Naruto, réprobateur.

-Quoi? Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait de sot métier! Se défendit son père.

-Alors arrête un peu de l'embêter avec ça, d'accord? Exigea Naruto en fusillant son père du regard.

Surpris par son attitude, Sasuke lui prit la main. Lui qui était plus habitué à ce que Naruto défende son père était étonné que Naruto se place de son côté, pour une fois. Finalement, peut-être que Naruto ne l'avait pas manipulé pour l'attirer ici…ou alors seulement un tout petit peu. Minato, lui, semblait sur le point d'avaler sa langue et préféra reporter son regard sur ses genoux.

La voiture arriva peu après à l'hôtel, de luxe, évidemment. Naruto sautait presque partout, excité comme un gosse et tira Sasuke par la manche jusqu'à l'intérieur de bâtiment, suivi d'un Minato plus que bougon. Ce dernier demanda à louer trois chambres et quand il croisa les yeux de Naruto rectifia ses paroles en disant qu'il souhaitait finalement deux chambres. La réceptionniste lui donna les deux clefs des chambres et leur souhaitèrent un bon séjour ici.

-Je veux vous revoir ici dans deux heures, d'accord? Exigea Minato en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur sans les attendre.

-Allez, viens, on a que deux heures! S'exclama Naruto.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi ton père nous laisse seuls, deux heures, dans une chambre, avec un lit? Demanda Sasuke qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose à la situation.

-Je lui ai dit de se faire une raison, que de toute façon, c'est pas en nous surveillant comme il le faisait que ça nous empêcherait de faire…l'amour, termina Naruto en rougissant et Sasuke put que le trouver encore plus adorable comme ça.

-Et il a accepté? S'étonna Sasuke alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre.

-Seulement si tu acceptais de venir avec nous, même s'il a encore un peu de peine.

-Je le comprends, avoua Sasuke.

-Comment ça?

-Moi aussi si j'avais un fils aussi sexy et manipulateur que toi, je m'inquiéterais, souffla Sasuke dans le cou du blond qui déverrouillait la porte de leur chambre en souriant.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Sasuke jeta un vague coup d'œil à la pièce avant d'enlacer par derrière le blond qui bâilla en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

-Tu sais, on a trois longs jours, on pourrait commencer par se reposer, proposa Sasuke.

-D'accord, acquiesça Naruto en se détachant de Sasuke et en allant se coucher dans le grand lit.

Sasuke le suivit, se collant contre lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux et s'endormait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke s'étira une dernière fois en sortant de la voiture. Il devait à peine être midi et les deux petites heures de sieste lui avaient été salutaires. La voiture s'était arrêtée devant une grande maison d'où des rires s'élevaient de temps en temps ainsi que de la musique. Naruto lui sourit gentiment alors qu'ils suivaient son père jusque sous le proche de la maison.

Ils entrèrent sans autre façon et traversèrent le hall puis le salon, jusqu'au jardin. Sasuke sentit un accro dans sa respiration alors que son pouls devait sûrement faire un bond. Minato les précéda pour saluer tout le monde et présentait à peine Sasuke. Ce fut un des vieux oncles de Naruto qui posa en premier la question. Il était très vieux, au vu des nombreuses rides qui couraient sur sa peau parcheminée mais ses yeux n'en semblaient pas moins perspicaces pour autant.

-Et vous jeune homme, qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il, ses yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Naruto passant de ce dernier au brun.

Sasuke ne sut que répondre. Naruto et lui n'avait jamais abordé la question et il se sentait passablement mal à l'aise mais Naruto mit bien vite fin à ses doutes.

-C'est mon petit-ami! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Le vieil oncle ne sembla même pas surpris et acquiesça comme si rien ne pouvait lui sembler plus naturel et ça toucha Sasuke plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Déjà que ce vieil homme ne semble pas le moins du monde offensé et le fait que Naruto ne veuille pas cacher ce qu'il était pour lui, lui réchauffa le cœur. Il passa son bras sur les épaules de Naruto et l'entraîna à la suite de son père. En fait, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça…lui qui s'attendait à devoir affronter des dizaines de personnes semblables à Minato Namikaze s'était complètement fourvoyé et ça le ravissait. Après cette…discussion, tout le monde sembla déjà au courant pour eux d'eux et ils ne rencontrèrent que des félicitations et même quelques regards de braise de la part des cousines de Naruto qui leur avaient demandé si elles pouvaient les prendre en photo pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient…elles ne faisaient pas partie de la famille de Naruto pour rien.

-Dis, tu veux pas qu'on s'éclipse? Demanda Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke alors qu'il se servait un verre au buffet.

-Ça serait un peu malpoli, non?

-Je suis sûr qu'ils ne s'en formaliseront pas, le rassura Naruto en glissant sa main sur ses fesses.

Sasuke sourit et acquiesça. Naruto mit un doigt sur sa bouche et se glissa, avec lui, à l'intérieur de la maison pour s'en aller sans se faire remarquer. Une fois dehors de la maison, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Sasuke. Le blondinet avait l'air de connaître ces rues et guida Naruto sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur la grève, remplie de baigneurs et de surfeurs. Naruto enleva ses baskets et son tee-shirt, attirant les regards de plusieurs jeunes femmes à qui Sasuke lança un regard si noir et équivoque qu'elles détournèrent la tête.

-Tu veux me dire où on va comme ça? Demanda Sasuke.

-Faudra marcher encore un bout, j'en ai bien peur, répondit Naruto en se remettant en route.

Sasuke avait l'impression de ne pas avancer, de toujours marcher sur le même bout de plage jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une espèce de colline constituée de rochers mais Naruto ne s'arrêta pas et escalada la pente avec une agilité surprenante.

-Tu comptes m'emmener dans un coin isoler pour me faire la peau ou quoi? Demanda Sasuke, à moitié inquiet seulement.

Naruto éclata de rire et disparut derrière les rochers. Sasuke le suivit pour arriver devant une sorte de petit bois où Naruto l'attendait.

-C'est encore loin? S'exaspéra Sasuke.

-Non, plus trop, le rassura Naruto en disparaissant sous les arbres. Sasuke le suivit une nouvelle fois, évitant soigneusement toutes les branches et les racines pour ne pas se blesser. Après ce qu'il estima être environ une petite dizaine de minutes de marches, le bois s'éclaircit pour laisser la place à une petite plage déserte.

-Tu vois, ça en valait la peine, non? Demanda Naruto en montrant de la main les flots azur qui s'étendaient devant eux. On va se baigner?

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Sasuke, il enleva son jeans et lança un regard interrogateur au brun qui sourit et se déshabilla à son tour. L'eau était chaude, bien plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Naruto n'avait pas perdu de temps, à peine rentré dans l'eau, il avait attiré Sasuke à lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. De l'eau jusqu'au torse, les jambes de Naruto autour de sa taille et sa langue mêlée à celle du blond, Sasuke était dans ce qu'il considérait comme le paradis.

-Comment tu connais cet endroit? Demanda Sasuke entre deux baisers.

-Je l'ai découvert quand j'étais en vacances ici, en me promenant, répondit Naruto, la respirations saccadée.

-Et si quelqu'un arrivait?

-Il pourra toujours se rincer l'œil, sourit Naruto en glissant ses mains le long du dos de Sasuke.

Le brun ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et laissa tomber sa main dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse entre eux. Il effleura doucement le sexe de son blond, lui arrachant un gémissement. Puis son toucher se fit un peu plus assuré, caressant le membre de son amant qui ne tarda pas à durcir d'avantage. Naruto lui mordillait le cou, se plaquant d'avantage contre lui et respirait douloureusement dans son cou, recherchant le contact. Une des mains de Naruto se joignit bientôt à celle de Sasuke pour masturber le brun au même rythme, reproduisant les mouvements que Sasuke faisait sur lui.

-On pourrait rentrer à l'hôtel, sur un lit, ça serait plus pratique, tu ne crois pas? Proposa Sasuke alors qu'il accélérait encore le rythme.

Naruto hocha la tête et détacha ses jambes. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se dépêcher de se rhabiller et de rentrer, faisant le chemin en taxi, cette fois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto gloussa quand Sasuke lui enleva son tee-shirt, chatouillant ses côtes au passage et le poussa jusqu'au lit. Sans se faire prier, Naruto s'y allongea, attirant Sasuke à lui qui s'assit sur son ventre, se penchant doucement pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ses mains restaient, pour le moment, bien sagement posées de chaque côté de la tête de Naruto.

-Sas'ke…t'as pas faim? Demanda alors Naruto.

Sasuke se redressa en le dévisageant. Pourquoi diable lui parlait-il de bouffe précisément maintenant?

-Pour le moment, tout ce que je veux, c'est toi, répondit Sasuke en se penchant pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais Naruto détourna le visage pour l'éviter et, sans ménagement, donna un coup de reins pour se retrouver sur Sasuke qui haussa un sourcil septique.

-Moi, j'ai faim, ajouta Naruto.

-Tu m'expliques ou pas? Demanda Sasuke en se relevant sur les coudes pour l'embrasser mais Naruto se recula une nouvelle fois.

Naruto sourit et se penchant en avant, tendant un bras pour ouvrir la porte du minibar et en ressortir un tube de sauce chocolat et une bombe de crème chantilly. Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça?

-T'as vraiment besoin d'un dessin? Demanda Naruto, un sourire pervers étirant ses lèvres.

Cette fois il se pencha sur Sasuke pour l'embrasser, glissant ses mains sur la taille de l'Uchiha et releva son tee-shirt jusqu'à le lui faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Naruto attira la langue de Sasuke dans sa bouche et fit sauter au même moment le bouchon du tube de chocolat. Le blondinet se recula, un sourire triomphant sur la face avant de laisser couler le chocolat sur tout le torse de Sasuke. Il l'étala délicatement d'un doigt, évitant volontairement les tétons du brun. il referma alors le tube de chocolat et s'empara de la bombe chantilly pour en maculé les deux mammelons de l'Uchiha. Puis, d'un premier coup de langue, Naruto lécha le chocolat, avec application. Il parcourut tout le torse de Sasuke, passant de sa gorge à ses flans, de ses flans à son ventre, sans oublier le nombril pour remonter encore vers sa clavicule droite et redescendre jusqu'à sa ceinture pour remonter torturer ses tétons après avoir avalé la chantilly. Sasuke le laissait faire, se souvenant encore de la première fois où Naruto avait voulu participer plus activement à leurs ébats et il était heureux que le blond se soit amélioré à une vitesse fulgurante. Mais quand le blondinet lui défit la ceinture, Sasuke donna à son tour un coup de bassin pour renverser Naruto qui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

-Je crois que tu t'es assez amusé, le taquina Sasuke en léchant ses lèvres. Tu me laisses faire maintenant?

Sasuke posa le tube de chocolat à côté d'eux, ouvrit le pantalon du blond et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, en même temps que son boxer et contempla quelques instants la vue que lui offrait Naruto qui le regardait, les yeux brûlants de désir. Il embrassa le ventre du blond, juste sous le nombril avant de reprendre le tube de chocolat et de verser le liquide encore un peu froid sur le bas-ventre du blond, le regardant couler lentement jusqu'au sexe du blond et encore plus bas, caressant les bourses et encore plus bas. Sasuke jeta un cou d'œil à Naruto qui s'était relevé sur les coudes et regardait ce que faisait Sasuke. Ce dernier se pencha, léchant le bout du sexe de Naruto sans le quitter des yeux, arrimant son regard onyx dans celui céruléen alors qu'il se servait de sa langue comme guide pour caresser toute la longueur de son sexe, titillant les endroits qui faisaient se cambrer Naruto. Et quand il arriva à la base de son sexe, Naruto laissa échapper un…

-Plus bas.

…un peu incertain et troublant au possible. Sasuke lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de descendre du bassin de Naruto pour s'agenouiller entre ses cuisses et regarder ce qu'il faisait. Sa langue vint lécher les bourses du blond qui s'accrocha aux draps, les mains tremblantes.

-Encore plus bas, souffla-t-il, son regard traversé d'un éclat rouge de désir.

Sasuke obéit, glissant sa langue, léchant le chocolat qui avait glissé là, jusqu'au périnée du blond qu'il massa du bout de la langue.

-Encore plus…murmura difficilement Naruto en laissant une de ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux ébènes.

Sasuke reprit son chemin jusqu'à arriver à l'intimité du blond que ce dernier avait dévoilée en relevant son bassin. Il donna un coup de langue et Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement digne d'un film X. Sasuke sourit, continua à titiller encore un peu cette zone. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Naruto réclamerait qu'il fasse ça. C'était lui généralement qui prenait ce genre d'initiative. Il cessa de le toucher, se relevant et il entendit très clairement le gémissement de frustration du blond. Sasuke ricana, revenant l'embrasser et lui souffla à l'oreille d'écarter encore plus les jambes. Le blond s'exécuta, ouvrant ses cuisses au maximum et releva le bassin encore plus pour que Sasuke puisse faire ce qu'il voulait. Le brun arrosa cette fois carrément le sexe du blond de chocolat ainsi que son intimité avant d'y porter sa langue et de le pénétrer tout doucement. Le blond laissa échapper un hoquet de pur plaisir et remua des hanches, cherchant à s'empaler plus profond sur la langue de Sasuke. Il la ressortit et la réinséra dans le blond plusieurs fois. Naruto avait fermé ses paupières et se cambrait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se procurer encore plus de sensations. Sasuke remonta lécher son sexe avec ferveur alors que ses doigts remplaçaient sa langue, il n'avait pas besoin de lubrifiant, le chocolat suffisait à lui seul. Et quand il sentit Naruto prêt, il revint l'embrasser, commençant à soulever les jambes bronzées mais Naruto ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et inversa une nouvelle fois leur position. Sasuke n'opposa pas de résistance quand le blondinet se redressa, se mit à calfourchon sur lui et se plaça tout seul pour se pénétrer. Le brun l'aida, le retenant alors que Naruto plantait ses ongles, sans le vouloir, dans le ventre du brun. Une fois complètement assis sur Sasuke, Naruto souffla et commença à onduler des hanches, doucement, testant un peu ce qu'il aimait ou lui faisait mal. Sasuke le regarda faire, hypnotisé, alors que Naruto se concentrait et augmentait peu à peu le rythme jusqu'à ressortir presque complètement pour se rengainer d'un coup sur Sasuke qui laissa échapper un profond gémissement. Naruto accéléra encore le rythme mais ça ne suffisait pas à Sasuke qui ne sentait plus et renversa le blondinet sur le matelas pour donner de grands coups de reins, accueillis avec joie de la part de Naruto qui ne se retenait plus de crier. Et le plaisir monta, doucement, de plus en plus vite jusqu'à exploser d'abord en Naruto puis en Sasuke alors qu'il sentait les parois de Naruto l'enserrer fortement.

Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke se décolla du blond, se laissant tomber à côté de lui, essoufflé mais satisfait. Naruto vint se blottir dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

-Il est quelle heure? Demanda-t-il en bâillant.

-Je ne sais pas…environ 18 heures.

-On doit aller manger avec mon père à 20h30.

-On a juste le temps pour une petite sieste, alors.

Naruto hocha la tête et s'endormit.

Sasuke ne fut pas réveillé par le réveil mais par un Naruto d'humeur plutôt joueuse. Il ouvrit un œil alors que le blondinet lui embrassait le cou et lui caressait le ventre.

-Moui? Demanda Sasuke.

-Il nous reste encore une grosse heure…on pourrait passer par la douche, non? Proposa Naruto.

-C'est une idée des plus tentantes, c'est vrai, approuva Sasuke.

Le blond le fit basculer sur le dos, s'installant sur lui, l'embrasant avidement alors que les mains de Sasuke massaient légèrement son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses où il pressa son intimité.

-Tu crois pouvoir remettre ça? Demanda le brun.

-Sans problème, assura Naruto en l'embrassant derechef.

Sasuke sourit et se releva, entraînant Naruto avec lui jusqu'à la salle de bains où il entra dans la cabine de douche, réglant l'eau très chaude. Sans attendre, il plaqua Naruto contre le carrelage froid, attrapant le gel douche qu'il fit couler entrer ses mains pour laver le blond qui frissonna. Les mains de Sasuke passèrent de ses épaules à son dos, glissant sur ses hanches pour revenir sur son ventre et descendre encore, passant entre ses cuisses sans pour autant le pénétrer de ses doigts. Naruto l'embrassa, se laissant faire alors que Sasuke se rinçait les mains.

-Tu te retournes? Demanda-t-il.

Naruto acquiesça et posa ses avant bras sur le carrelage alors que Sasuke se collait à lui, mordillant son oreille. Une de ses mains glissant jusqu'entre ses fesses où il fit entrer deux doigts sans difficulté apparente.

-Tu peux y aller, l'informa Naruto.

-Et si j'ai pas envie d'y aller tout de suite? Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto amorça un mouvement pour se retourner mais Sasuke l'en empêcha. D'une main, il caressa le sexe du blond qui geint doucement, son gémissement un peu assourdi par l'eau qui tombait sur eux. Son autre main le pénétrait de deux doigts, s'appliquant à bien poinçonner sa prostate pour être sûr de lui faire perdre la tête. Sasuke lui mordillait le cou, à l'écoute de ses soupira et de ses cris qui se faisaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rapprochés. Alors il ressortit ses doigts et arrêta de le masturber, remontant ses mains sur son corps, glissant sur ses flans, sur ses côtes jusqu'à ses tétons, les pinçant entre son pouce et son index, insistant dessus.

-Sasuke, murmura le blond en une plainte silencieuse pour l'amener à reprendre ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt.

Mais le brun ne voyait pas la chose comme ça et mordilla la nuque du blond, laissant la marque de ses dents et descendit un peu. Un frisson parcourut Naruto et Sasuke remonta jusqu'à la base de son cou.

-Non, continue, geint Naruto en baissant la tête et en posant son front contre le carrelage.

Sasuke obtempéra, sa bouche glissant entre les omoplates du blond alors que ses mains pâles continuaient de torturer ses tétons. Il arriva à la cambrure de ses reins, s'agenouillant pour mordre une des fesses rondes alors que Naruto laissait échapper un petit rire et que Sasuke descendait toujours plus jusqu'à poser sa langue sur l'intimité du blond encore un peu gonflée. Il n'insista pas trop sur la zone malgré le tremblement qui avait parcouru Naruto et descendit encore un peu.

-Plus haut, souffla le blond.

Sasuke sourit mais ne l'écouta pas continuant à descendre entre ses cuisses. Naruto gémit de frustration et porta sa propre main entre ses fesses pour se satisfaire tout seul mais Sasuke l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Non, non, non, tu te laisses faire c'est tout, lui rappela Sasuke en chassant sa main d'une tape.

Il reprit son chemin et arrivé au genou du blond, refit le chemin en sens inverse traçant un sillage humide vite effacé par l'eau qui ruisselait sur le dos dorée. Sasuke arriva une nouvelle fois à ses fesses où il pénétra le brun de sa langue alors que Naruto ondulait ses hanches pour que Sasuke le pénètre plus loin. Sasuke fit quelques allers et retours avec sa langue tandis que Naruto gémissait de plus en plus fort, sans discontinuer. Sasuke se releva, écarta les jambes du blond et le pénétra tendrement, ne souhaitant absolument pas le blesser en allant trop vite même s'il avait de la peine à se retenir. Il attendit un petit moment que la respiration de Naruto se stabilise et s'appliqua encore une fois à toucher à chaque coups de bassins la prostate de son blond jusqu'à le sentir trembler entre ses bras. L'intimité de Naruto se resserra autour de lui férocement alors que le la respiration du blondinet se coupait mais qu'il n'éjaculait pas. Sasuke affichait un sourire remplit de fierté avant de masturber le blondinet qui éjacula tout de suite, provoquant aussi la chute de Sasuke et l'orgasme de Naruto alors que le blond venait tout juste de revenir de celui anal. Sasuke resta un long moment collé à son dos, jusqu'à ce que l'eau de la douche devienne froide et ils sortirent en claquant des dents.

-C'était fatiguant mais satisfaisant, lâcha Naruto en s'enroulant dans un serviette.

-Seulement satisfaisant? Demanda Sasuke en l'enlaçant.

-Tu sais bien que non, grogna Naruto entre ses bras alors que ses joues viraient au pivoine.

-Alors?

-C'était encore plus jouissif que d'habitude, répondit Naruto, d'une petit voix.

-Tu sais…je voulais te demander une truc…Commença Sasuke.

-Quoi donc?

-Tu ne voudrais pas venir vivre avec moi? Demanda Sasuke à brûle pour point.

Naruto le repoussa légèrement, le dévisageant comme si c'était un extraterrestre avant qu'un immense sourire ne fende son visage et que ses yeux se remplissent de vraies larmes, une fois n'est pas coutume. Sasuke lui rendit son sourire et c'est parfois dans un regard que sont dites toutes les choses que l'on arrive pas à exprimer, faute de mots.

-Je t'aime vraiment, Naruto, lâcha Sasuke en l'embrassant.

-Moi aussi.

Alors que Sasuke mêlait sa langue à celle de son blond, il savait que jamais il ne cesserait de l'aimer.

* * *

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu et veuillez m'excuser encore une fois pour les dates de publication un peu houleuses!

J'espère avoir votre avis sur ma fic même si elle est finie.

Review?

Please...


End file.
